A Strange New World
by Michael Shadow
Summary: Our fav ninja gets a second chance at life, and he is grateful, or is he? I don't own anything! Rated M beacause well... it's Shimoneta for crying out loud!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I got while I watched the anime Shimoneta. And well, I just couldn't stop laughing when thinking about it. So, I decided to make this fanfiction crossover. I'm also sure I'm the first to make a crossover with Shimoneta with Itachi as MC. Anyway, in this story Itachi will be unable to use chakra, that means no ninjutsu, genjutsu, sharingan. He will only be able to use his taijutsu skills.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

In the realm of the dead were two spirits, and one of them was crying. "Would you stop it." The spirit that wasn't crying said.

"But he lived such a sad life!" The second spirit cried. "I feel sorry for him!"

"He did what he had to do, get over it." The first spirit said.

"I can't! I know we shouldn't, but please let's give him a new life!" The second spirit cried.

"…Seriously? A new life? Isn't that kind of unfair to the other dead people?"

"Well this one deserves it more!"

The first spirit sighed. "If it will shut you up then fine. I will give Itachi Uchiha a new life. But, maybe we should place him in a different world. Hmmm, this one seems fine."

"That one? Really? Why?" The second spirit questioned.

"Because I think it's hilarious." The first spirit said and pulled out a soul from a river that looked like a ghost of Itachi Uchiha, with his long hair tied into a black pony tail, his eyes closed looking like he was sleeping, he had tear lines that really brough out his handsome face. "Okay, make him a new body."

"Roger that!" The second spirit formed a tornado out of what looked like to be blood, as the tornado vanished and then, what stood in its place was a lifeless body that looked exactly like Itachi. "This one is in the same shape as his old one, although since he's going to a world where there is no chakra, his chakra network is not in him. But should we just place him there, or give him a new family?"

"We just place him there, it's funnier thinking about the current time period of this world." The first spirit said as he placed the soul in the body. "What about his clothes?" The first spirit questioned as Itachi was naked.

"Oh yeah." The second spirit clapped a pair of hand that came out of nowhere, and suddenly Itachi's body was dressed in a black hoodie, with a white shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. "There we go."

"Okay, off he goes." The first spirit said as Itachi's body vanished in a flash of light.

 **New world, Itachi pov**

"Ugh… my head…" The Uchiha grunted feeling a as if his head was banging. "Wait, where am I?" Itachi looked around as he stood in an alley and heard the sounds of people, and some loud noises, as well as what sounded as something moving at high speed. 'What happened to me? Did someone bring me back with the reanimation again?' Itachi thought and then looked at his hands.

'No, reanimated people are not alive. And I feel very much alive. Did someone with special abilities bring me back to life? I haven't heard anything of a jutsu capable of bringing people back to life.' Itachi then noticed what he was wearing. "These aren't my clothes. What happened to me? Last thing I remember I was showing Sasuke the truth and biding my final farewell to him as I undid the edotensei."

Itachi walked over to the end of the alley and peeked. He saw people dressed in strange clothing, some of the males were holding briefcases, and everyone looked like they were in a hurry. Itachi widened his eyes in shock seeing such tall skyscrapers. These skyscrapers were even taller than the ones in the hidden Rain village. He also looked in surprise seeing strange large metal boxes on wheels moving around on the road. They were like carriages, only that they didn't seem to need any animals to pull them.

"What are those things?" Itachi questioned as he saw another thing that looked like a metal cart attached to some metal bars as they moved at even faster speed than the metal carriages. He then noticed that several people wearing matching uniforms that consisted of a grey blazer, white long sleeved shirts underneath, red ties, for the males it was navy blue pants and for females it was long skirts. They all looked to be in their teens, and they all went to a certain location.

"Wherever I am. I need to keep a low profile." Itachi said and placed his hood over his head covering his face. "If I am still in the elements of nations I need to be careful, I'm still a criminal after all." Itachi said as he began moving out from the alley and followed the crowd of teens to the whatever location they were going to. He followed them until they arrived at some place called "Train Station" Itachi looked as everyone were gathered in front of some tracks, and on the other side were multiple metal carts attached to each other with people boarding them. And then the cart would move along the tracks.

"Man, looks like the trains will be crowded today." A teen male said.

"Yeah, but they mostly are." A teen girl sighed.

'These trains are for more advanced than the ones I have seen before. Whichever land this is, it seems to be highly advanced in technology.' Itachi thought as he saw people looking into some bracelets that had a screen like thing popping out from it. 'Really highly advanced.'

"Hey, that terrorist was at it again, Blue Tundra. She really is a danger to the society." An adult male said to another adult male.

"Yeah, the Decency Squad better capture her soon."

'Blue Tundra? A terrorist, huh. And this Decency Squad seems to be the law force around here. Blue Tundra must be really dangerous if a whole squad is needed to capture her.' Itachi thought.

He then felt someone pulling on his sleeve. He looked behind him and saw a young girl with long messy green hair, her eyes were purple with deep bags under her eyes, she wore a long white coat with the same uniform as the other teen females underneath. "Can you do me a favor?" The girl asked.

"Depends, what is the favor?" Itachi asked.

"Could you please tell me how babies are made?" The girl asked with a straight expression.

"…"

"…."

"…"

"…"

"You want me to tell you, how babies are made?" Itachi questioned as the girl nodded in response. 'Strange, someone her age should know how children are made. Yet she is asking me… I can't see the harm in telling her.' Itachi thought. "Okay, here's how it's done…"

 **After a long embarrassing explanation on how babies are made.**

"That's how babies are made." Itachi said with an unfazed expression.

"Yes! It all makes sense! That's what my research has been pointing towards! Thank you so much." The girl bowed.

"No problem." Itachi said when suddenly he spotted two men dressed in a white uniform gaping at him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…."

"…"

"What?" Itachi questioned in confusion.

"Arrest him!" One of the men shouted.

"Huh?" Itachi questioned in confusion. Did he do something wrong, did they see his face? In that case, he should run. Itachi ran through the crowd of people as several people dressed in the white uniform came after him. Itachi faced a wall and placed his feet on it trying to run up it, but then he fell down onto his back. "Wh-What the?" Itachi questioned as one of the people in the white uniform tried to grab him. Itachi kicked the man in the gut sending him flying back at incredible distance.

"After him!"

"I can't feel my chakra." Itachi muttered he tried and focus his sharingan, but nothing happened. "My sharingan is gone. Itachi turned around and performed a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball." Itachi said but nothing happened. "I can't use ninjutsu either. Damn I have no chakra what so ever." Itachi muttered and began running away.

Itachi ran and then bumped into a beautiful young girl with silver hair, aqua eyes, and she had quite fully developed breasts. She wore the same uniform as the other teen girls. "Oh, I'm sorry." The girl apologized.

"Miss Nishikinomiya! That man is a criminal!" One of the men in uniform said.

"I see." The silver haired girl said and swung her leg towards Itachi's cheek. Itachi blocked the kick with his hand, but the force of the kick was so strong that he was sent back a few steps.

'What ridiculous strength!' Itachi thought in shock.

The girl charged at swung her fist at him, Itachi caught the fist and pushed the girl back. "Take of that hood, let's see your face!" The girl said.

'They haven't seen my face? Then why are they chasing me?' Itachi thought.

"Arrest that man! He spoke of something improper to a young girl!" A man in the white uniform said.

'Wait? What I said to that green messy haired girl is the problem here?!' Itachi questioned with a sweat drop.

"He's a terrorist! Take him!"

'Seriously? A terrorist?' Itachi thought as he began to discover that he was cornered. "This is bad…" Itachi muttered when suddenly he heard a female laughter that caught everyone's attention. Itachi sweat dropped at what he saw, a young girl from the looks of it, with long black hair, she was wearing a white cloth over her body, and a pair of white panties over her face.

"Big dick!" The girl screamed.

"…Huh?"

"Big dick! Oh yeah, big dick inside some pussy! Dicks are the best!" The girl said with no shame what so ever as she moved her fingers around in a very lewd excited way.

"It's the Blue Tundra! Capture her!"

"Here are some gifts!" The girl known as Blue Tundra threw some pictures in the air. Itachi caught one of the pictures which was of a girl bending over showing off her rear and white panties.

"Don't look at those! They are poison!" The men in white uniform shouted at everyone whom had caught a picture.

"You better get going." Blue Tundra leaped down to him and jumped around as she was cornered by two men. "Watch it! Underneath this I'm completely naked! Attack me and I will be left in nothing but my birthday suit!" The girl said making the two men back off a little as she ran away throwing pictures around.

Itachi took the opportunity to slip away and ran outside from the train station. "I don't usually use this kind of language, but what the fuck was that?" Itachi ran back into the alley where he started off from.

"Okay, calm down, calm down. I am positive, I am not in the element of nations. For some reason, I have ended up in a strange new world, for whatever reason. I can't use chakra, I can only fight using my taijutsu skills and shuriken skills, if I ever find one that is. And now, I am a wanted terrorist for telling a young teenager, how babies are made…. Why me… why, oh why me. Is this some kind of divine punishment?" Itachi fell to his knees. "I am no longer a shinobi… I am… no longer a shinobi? I am no longer a shinobi…" Itachi said as he gained a small smile. "I am just a normal person… with a little superhuman strength and speed… but other than that, I am just normal…" Itachi pulled the hood back and walked back out on the streets.

'Question is, what to do now? Do I just keep running away from those men in uniform? Or do I try and begin a new life? Well, let's find out how this world works.' Itachi thought.

 **Later**

Itachi had managed to gather some information at this place called "Library" and now had enough knowledge to understand how this world works. He also knew now that it had been forbidden in this country known as "Japan" to speak of anything indecent, such as sex, dirty words, and everything that was looked too much "sexual" became illegal. Sex was something only for those whom were married, and no one else until they got married. Itachi at first found this to be very strange, he didn't really care for such things himself, but to go so far as to brand it illegal just talking about those kinds of things. Itachi learned that the reason for this was that the government wanted Japan to be a moral country, so they got rid of anything that was considered to be immoral. He also learned of these things called Peace Makers or PM for short. Whom everyone was forced to wear.

So, Itachi decided that in order to not end up in trouble with the law. He needed to get these Peace Makers. He went to something called tech support where he had heard he needed to go if one had a problem with PM.

"Pardon me, but my PM suddenly broke. I was wondering if I could get a new set?" Itachi asked a man at the counter.

"Really? It broke? How odd, well do you have the broken model with you?"

"No sir, it malfunctioned and exploded once I finally managed to take it off." If there was one thing Itachi was confident in, it was his ability to lie.

"Huh, how strange it shouldn't happen. Well I guess I can give you a new set." The man browsed through a small locker under his desk and brought a pair out. "Here, they should work just fine."

"Thank you very much." Itachi bowed and quickly without anyone noticing knocked the man at the counter out by pushing a nerve on the man's neck. He snuck quietly into the back room and woke the man up. Itachi had a thread with a coin attached to it and began swinging it back and forth in front of the man's eyes. "Your eyes are getting heavier and heavier… you're falling into a deep slumber." Itachi chanted as the man began looking drowsy and suddenly fell asleep. "Once you wake up, you will forget ever meeting me, or giving me these PM's. It will be as if everything was nothing but a dream, you will go on about your day as normal. Now wake up!" Itachi flicked his fingers and quickly vanished before the man could wake up.

"Ugh… What happened… did I fall asleep? Oh, man I better get back to work." The man said and went back out to the counter as Itachi snuck out the back door.

"Hypnosis really does work. This will come in handy." Itachi said and placed the thread with the coin in his pocket. Itachi also had grabbed with him a handbook on PM's. "Okay, then let's see…" Itachi browsed through the book. "I will need these tools here to reprogram the PM."

After a few hours Itachi had completely reprogramed the PM by switching a few wires inside the PM and putting the PM back together. He then put the PM on his wrist and the other around his neck. "There, now I won't be suspected." Itachi then closed the handbook and quickly sneaked the handbook back inside the tech support store. Itachi went back outside. "Okay, time to test this out."

"Penis." Itachi said.

"…" No reaction from the PM.

"Okay, vagina."

"…" No reaction.

"And I really don't want to say this… I will ram my dick inside your pussy so hard, you won't be able to walk in the morning." Itachi said with a small faint blush of embarrassment.

"…" No reaction.

"Success."

Now came the real problem, he needed money. And to get money he needed a job, and to get a job here you needed an education, well for the ones that gives a lot of money anyway. He also needed a place to stay.

"Hey you there! In the black hoodie!" A female voice that he heard from earlier reached his ears. "Yeah, you! Over here!"

Itachi turned around and spotted a girl with black hair tied into a ponytail, she wore glasses over her light brown eyes. And she wore one of those uniforms he has seen several teens wear. And beside her was a young man with the male version of the uniform, the man had short brown hair and brown eyes, he also had a confused expression on his face. Itachi just sweat dropped at the sight of Blue Tundra whom was dressed in civilian clothes to most likely to hide the fact that she's Blue Tundra. Itachi sighed and walked up to them. "Can I help you?"

"This way!" The girl dragged both him, and the young man into a little café. "This place doesn't get many costumers right now, so we can talk in private." Blue Tundra turned to the young man. "I have to admit Mr. Okuuma that was brilliant!"

"What?"

"She totally bought your heroic little speech! Just as I thought you're a boy who really knows how to squeeze out the bullshit!" She said and then Mr. Okuma whom was taking a sip of water spitted it out on her. "Oh, wow ejecting all over my face after 4 seconds of talking?! You really are eager! Now I'm soaking wet."

Itachi patted the boy on the back as he was coughing, the boy then stood up from his chair and looked at the girl in shock as she had put the panties over her face again. "Argh! It's you!"

"That's right! Blue Tundra the dirty joke terrorist, aka. Ayame Kajou. Nice to wank you." She said showing a certain hand gesture.

"Hello! Decency Squad!" Okuma was on his PM.

"Hey! What are you doing! Stop!" Ayame jumped Okuma preventing him from contacting the Decency Squad while holding him in a choke hold.

"So, are you ready to order?" An old man with a mustache, and his white hair tied into a ponytail asked them lazily.

"Help this girl is a terrorist!" Okuma shouted.

"Yes, I am aware of that. Can I start you off with a drink?"

"…"

"…"

"Umm, green tea…"

"I will have the same as him." Itachi said.

"Yeah, by the way. Who is this guy?" Okuma asked.

"He's a guy I helped like you. He got in trouble for telling a girl how babies are made." Ayame replied. "He described it in such detail to."

"I didn't really see the harm in it." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Are you crazy?! You could get arrested for that!" Okuma shouted.

"I am from an isolated village so I didn't really know this law was a thing." Itachi calmly said.

"Really? And isolated village?" Ayame questioned.

"Yes, far, far, far away from this country." Itachi replied with an emotionless expression.

"Well I guess that's an excuse at least. Although I doubt they would believe it." Okuma said.

"What's more, you were able to fight evenly with Anna Nishikinomiya! Not too shabby!" Ayame complimented.

"Wait?! Fought?! With Anna-senpai?!" Okuma questioned.

"Oh, that ridiculous strong silver haired girl. Anna Nishikinomiya, huh?" Itachi said making a mental note of that name.

After a long talk about Okuma trying to convince Ayame the only reason he enrolled to the academy was because he admired Anna, and that he has no interest in dirty jokes like his father was whom was a famous dirty joke terrorist. "Well I can't possible let you go now as you have unmasked me!" Ayame said with a laughter.

"You unmasked yourself!" Okuma pointed out.

"What about you Mr. Pervy Hood?" Ayame turned to Itachi.

"First of all, my name is Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Second of all, I don't care about the dirty joke thing." Itachi said.

"Well then I can't let you go either!" Ayame declared.

"And how are you going to keep us from leaving?" Itachi questioned. And the very next moment him and Okuma were tied up in a secret floor beneath the café, with panties over their heads. "I had to ask."

"Untie me! I promised Anna I would fight for public morality!" Okuma said trying to break free.

"And I don't really care." Itachi said motionlessly.

"Well I have an alternate proposition, help me establish a dirty joke organization, called SOX. Instead of following the law, we will tear it down!" Ayame said.

"Are you out of your mind?! I will die before I sink that low!" Okuma declared.

"Why are you so against the idea? Is it the name SOX? Not catchy enough?"

"That's not the point dummy!" Okuma said annoyed.

"I think it's a great name. Look…" Ayame brought forth a chalk board with the word "SOX" written on it. "The O, looks just like a butthole."

"So, what?!"

"My God, you really are a stick in the mud. You've got a total amazing name like Tanukichi but it is a waste, because you let society emasculate you."

"Leave my name out of this you wierdo!" Okuma said.

"Question, how can you speak that kind of language without effecting the PM?" Itachi asked.

"That's easy, it's because I have this!" Ayame held up a pink flip phone that had a clock counting down.

"A flip phone? I didn't even know they still made those." Okuma said.

"When I punch in a secret code it neutralizes the surveillance, and once open I can say what I want for 3 minutes a day. Got 50 more seconds of invincible. This was used to fight against the law for public morals and healthy child raising. It' the only effective weapon my father Masashi Endo left me" Ayame said with a slight sad expression.

"…"

"By the way I love to slurp cock tales, if you know what I'm saying!" Ayame quickly returned to her normal self.

"Stop it! Wait, Masashi Endo?" Okuma questioned as Itachi himself recalls that name from a library book he read.

"Yes, the man jailed 10 years ago, for messing with a high school girl prematurely ending his political carrier. But in fact, my father was innocent. The PM's had some thugs frame him so he'd no longer be a threat to their power." Ayame said.

"And you trust your father?" Okuma questioned.

"Yes, after all daddy preferred gmilfs." Ayame declared with a sense of pride.

"What kind of father tells his daughter that?!"

"I'm confused, what is gmilfs?" Itachi questioned, then Okuma whispered it into his ear. "… That's just nasty."

"He gave me the phone the day they took him away. And he told me, to love dirty jokes is normal, and to use this phone to express my dream." Ayame declared passionately.

"That is so messed up!" Okuma said.

Later on, things took a turn for the worse. Ayame blackmailed both of them, saying that she would report them both to the Decency Squad. And that it would be pointless to reveal that she's Blue Tundra as since she was a part of the student council at the academy, revealing that a member of the council will reflect badly on Anna. And she offered to Okuma that if he did what she said neither he nor Anna would get hurt.

"And what is to stop me?" Itachi questioned.

"Like you said you don't really care. You never said you really cared for the current morality system. You just simply don't care what system this world has." Ayame said.

"But what makes you think I will side with you?" Itachi questioned.

"Do you really think this system is better than another system where the concept of dirty jokes exists?" Ayame asked.

"What exactly is so good about the dirty joke system?"

"Well for one thing young people will be healthily taught in the ways of sex, and they will have a free will to pick their own path." Ayame explained.

"Pick a path huh?" Itachi thought about all the different paths he has seen people walk down, including the path he walked down… But despite the many poor choices he has seen people make, there were certain people like a blond-haired shinobi he used to know whom walked down a good path.

"Besides, even if your report me you would still get arrested yourself." Ayame pointed out with a smirk.

"…" Itachi let out a sigh. "You win."

"Oh yeah! Anyway, this weekend we have a job to spread the truth at the assembly! Although we need to find a method on how to spread the truth." Ayame pondered.

"Well since I am not a student I can't really go, now can I." Itachi said.

"… Oh yeah, if people see you at the school grounds you will be under suspicion. We need to find a way you can help us… Hmm, what to do?" Ayame began walking in circles, thinking. "What are you really good at?"

"Fighting, lying, spying-"

"That's it! You can infiltrate the Decency Squad and supply us with information! And when needed you can fight off Anna if she becomes too much of a trouble!" Ayame said.

"And how do I join the Decency Squad?" Itachi questioned.

"Well, there is a certain test that needs to be taken. But you must be able to determine what's moral and what's immoral." Ayame said.

"That's it? Doesn't sound that difficult." Itachi said.

"So, are you with us or not?" Ayame asked.

Itachi thought about it, and the Decency Squad should still be looking for the so called "Pervy Hood" and the best way for him to avoid getting eventually arrested, was to infiltrate the main base where he can stay updated on the information they gather on "Pervy Hood". That way he would be easier able to erase any info they gather on him or mislead them away from suspecting him. Plus, he couldn't really care if the society continued the way it is now, or change into the one Ayame envisioned. "I guess… but I will need a place to live, and a job in the meantime."

"I got the perfect solution!" Ayame declared.

"…"

"…"

"What is it?" Itachi questioned.

"You can work here at the Café and the manager can supply you with an apartment!" Ayame replied.

"But I got no qualifications to work here. Besides, what makes you think the manager will just accept it just like that?" Itachi asked and the very next moment they were back in the café in front of the old man that was the manager.

"Give this guy a job, and an apartment old man!" Ayame said.

"I think you're asking too much, Ayame-" Itachi said but was interrupted.

"Sure, he can start tomorrow. And I have an apartment he can rent for a while." The manager replied with an emotionless expression as if it wasn't that much big of a deal to him.

"…"

"…"

"Thank you very much." Itachi said.

 **That's it for now!**

 **Now I'm not expecting everyone to like this. I just thought it was a funny story idea and thought why the hell not. But yeah, Itachi doesn't have his old abilities all he has is his physical abilities which is already far beyond normal human limits. The only person in this entire story that will be able to compete with Itachi in terms of strength will be Anna.**

 **Anyway, leave a review.**

 **-Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ferno16: Well that's nice.**

 **izica1: Yes, it is.**

 **Shadow Mystogan Uchiha: Again, yes, it is.**

 **Guest: It will be a tons of jokes and comedy and such despite Itachi's character, his sanity will be put to the test.**

 **Guest: He's just so carefree, him agreeing instantly like that is the most likely possibility. LOL.**

 **Harambe: Why? Why? Because I feel like it that's why. No, but seriously I just wanted to do this since it will be both funny and interesting.**

 **Mr. Haziq: LOL, I know… Ah, oh God what have I done…**

 **Druss the Legend: Well hopefully everyone will enjoy this story.**

 **JAKEenstein: Like I said in the PM, so far I have considered one option which is purely for humor sake.**

 **Guest: Prison School, huh? I have thought about it but I'm not quite sure just yet.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!**

Inside of what looked like a high-tech training facility, was a large open space that looked like an obstacle course. A group of people dressed in dark blue shorts and white t-shirts, each one with a different number on their chest and back. Among them was Itachi, running the course with sweat running down his face and through his long black hair tied into a ponytail. He leaped over various obstacles as he was far ahead of everyone else.

In front of him now was a giant wall with a rope hanging from it. Itachi leaped onto the wall placing his feet onto it, and grabbing ahold of the rope and quickly climbed over the wall. Itachi leaped down to the floor and kept running the course, on each of his sides were a line of cannons. Suddenly the cannons fired out cannonballs made out of a pile of female undergarments, Itachi leaped over one of the underwear cannonballs and ducked as another one flew over him, he then flipped up dodging another one. He then stepped to the side dodging another one.

" **Remember, the Decency Squad exists to ensure the safety of morality! To protect the young minds of the next generation from anything unmoral!"**

In a specter area were a bunch of members from the Decency Squad watching the trainees running the obstacle course. While some of them worked on some computers recording their progress. Standing in front of specter window was a silver haired women with her hair tied into a neat bun. She wore a dark purple suit jacket and a black skirt that reached to her kneecaps, she also wore black stockings, she had quite the curvy body and large chest. This was, Sophia Nishikinomiya the one who is responsible for the PM's and this moral country Japan has become.

"What impressive skill." Sophia said with a small smile.

Itachi leaped up in the air spinning dodging various underwear cannonballs. Itachi could see the end of the obstacle course with a punching machine at the end of it. Itachi raised his fist and when he was in front of the machine he threw a punch. The machine let out a small hologram with the number "10 000" on it.

"Ten thousand?!" A member of the Decency Squad questioned in disbelief from the specter area. "B-But the average score is only a hundred! The only other person who's even gotten a score like this, is-"

"Anna." Sophia finished and smirked. "He almost broke her record. Who is he?"

"Umm, ma'am! His name is, Uchiha Itachi! He ranked Nr.1 in our written exam!"

"Uchiha Itachi, huh? He will make a great addition to the Decency Squad. Tell him to meet up here after his taken a shower and changed." Sophia informed.

"Yes ma'am!" The Decency Squad man saluted and rushed down to the obstacle course.

Itachi took a sip of water from his water bottle and wiped the sweat on his forehead with a cloth. "Phew."

"Trainee, Uchiha Itachi!"

Itachi turned to face the man from the Decency Squad whom walked up to him with the posture like a military drill sergeant. "Yes sir?"

"Miss Nishikinomiya wishes to see you, but first take a shower and get changed out of those sweaty clothes."

"Very well sir." Itachi bowed and went into the changing rooms. Itachi was meet by his fellow male trainees whom looked at him in awe.

"Uchiha-san, you are amazing!" A trainee praised.

"With you on the Decency Squad, Blue Tundra will get captured in no time!" Another shirtless muscular trainee slapped Itachi on the back with a large grin on his face.

"Not only that! He was able to impress Miss Nishikinomiya, you really are amazing Uchiha-san!"

'Sorry, I'm actually a spy.' Itachi thought with feeling a little guilty.

"Both Blue Tundra and that new guy, Pervy Hood will soon be in custody with Uchiha-san on the job!"

'Sorry, I'm actually Pervy Hood.' Itachi thought once again feeling a little more guilt. "A-Anyway, I'm going to hit the shower."

"Of course, let the hard training man through!"

'Sorry, I didn't work hard at all for this strength.' Itachi thought with even more guilt. Itachi then took of his sweaty t-shirt revealing his slight muscular body, his abs and six-pack. He then took off the rest of his clothes and went into the shower room. He closed his eyes as he felt the water hit his face and running through his long hair.

 **Flashback**

Outside of a government building Ayame was pushing Itachi's back towards the building. "Now, remember you're here to join the Decency Squad. While your secretly providing information to SOX."

"I remember, you don't have to remind me." Itachi said with an emotionless expression.

"Okay, now remember, although it may be though. You have to refrain from using dirty words, and busting a nut, and wanking your boy if you know what I'm saying?" Ayame used the disturbing hand gesture again.

"… I don't think that will be an issue…" Itachi sweat dropped a little.

"Oh! And also if you see Miss Nishikinomiya-"

"I won't compliment her over her hot body, I won't touch her in any inappropriate way, and I won't say; hey baby wanna do the nasty." Itachi said twitching his eyes a little.

"Okay good luck!"

 **Flashback end**

Itachi felt like crying, although he refrained from doing so. 'Why is this happening to me?' Itachi thought. Itachi sighed and once he was finished showering he changed into his trainee uniform which consisted of a white tracksuit and white sneakers. He then walked into Sophia Nishikinomiya's office.

"Ah, Uchiha Itachi, welcome. Please, take a seat." Sophia said and Itachi sat down on a chair in front of her large desk. "I want to officially welcome you into the Decency Squad."

"Thank you, Miss Nishikinomiya." Itachi bowed his head.

"But first tell me, what is it we stand for?"

"To keep the morality in Japan safe and raise a new moral generation."

"Very good, now what do you consider moral and immoral?"

"Moral is everything that is pure and innocent while as immoral are things that contains any dirty sexual related material that objectifies people both men and women."

"Excellent, and who's our main enemy?"

"The Dirty Joke terrorists like Blue Tundera." Itachi said and Sophia smiled in satisfaction.

"Good, you will be deployed when we contact you. You will be able to do anything else until you are deployed. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Miss Nishikinomiya." Itachi stood up and bowed, he then walked out of the office where he was greeted by his drill sergeant.

"Your uniform."

"Thank you." Itachi accepted the bag that contained his uniform.

 **Later at the café**

Itachi was now dressed in a similar uniform as the manager, whom stood behind the counter polishing a plate. While as Itachi brought over the orders to the customers, which were only two people, his two "friends" in SOX. Ayame and Okuma.

"Well done Tanukichi! What a huge sexccess huh? Hear that pun?" Ayame grinned as she held up her flip phone, while Okuma stared at her in annoyance. "Hey what's up? We're supposed to be partying hard but your acting all sad and limp, don't worry no one will figure out it is you. So, long as you wore protection like I told you to."

"That's not it!"

"Fine sit and stew in your juices. Fact is you lured Anna away giving me time to give a show three minute on fly fucking. And I was so on the notes that I'm sure even delicate flowers at our school can figure out what body melding is." Ayame said as she stuck a poky stick in and out of an oreo cookie.

"You can't even eat without being perverted." Okuma twitched his eyes in annoyance.

"It's normal, you only see pervy poky sucking because you have a dirty mind. Although when I want you to be dirty you fail, that pussy I asked you to draw ended up as a symbol of a different kind all powerful source. I'm guessing you screwed up because you got so turned on by the thought of betraying Anna your powers of concentration went into making sure you didn't paint your pants white."

"It's not like that at all!" Okuma shouted with a faint blush.

"You don't have to deny it with me. the first time I terrorized a school, yelling clip cock I got such a rush down there I had to go to the bathroom and stand over the garbage can to air out my panties with a hand dryer." Ayame said and even Itachi understood that one.

"Only you think that way! I don't support what we're doing and I want no part of it!" Okuma stated.

"So, what you're really saying is. What we're doing makes you want to pound flower meld! That it?" Ayame said humping her loins up against the table.

"Shut up!"

"You two sure make cute couple." Itachi sarcastically commented.

"Anyway, how did it go?" Ayame turned to the oldest member of SOX.

"I have officially become a member of the Decency Squad. I aced every test they gave me, and I completed the training regime. I have been assigned in a local squad that patrols your school." Itachi informed.

"Good, that means you have access on school grounds whenever you're on patrol." Ayame said with and placed the poky stick with the white Oreo cream on it in her mouth and began sucking at it. "Here's your job." Ayame gave Itachi a map. "There's a secret stash of porn mags hidden there, go and find it with Tanukishi."

"Oh no! I'm not doing this for you anymore!" Okuma shouted.

"Hello is this the Decency Squad hotline, I have a report about an incident last week."

"Okay, okay! I will do it!"

The very next moment Itachi and Okuma went to the train station and took a train far out into the country side. "Hmm, this place seems much more pleasant then the city." Itachi said and took in the scenery.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with…" Okuma said and they walked into the woods until they reached an abandoned hut from the looks of it. "Finding these kinds of things now a days is like finding treasure." Okuma said and looked around with a flash light. "This is it." Okuma brought out a box from underneath a bed. He opened it and saw what looked like to be a text book once he lifted up the text book there was a magazine of a black-haired girl dressed in a bikini with seductive eyes.

"Quite the hiding spot." Itachi commented as Okuma looked through the magazine, he then stopped at a certain picture and began breathing a little heavily. "…Excited much?" Itachi asked with a deadpan expression.

"Ah! No, I-I umm… I was just surprised okay!" Okuma tried to defend his so-called honor. "Let's just take these and go back!"

"Do be honest I thought one of the pictures would at least contain a couple going through sexual intercourse." Itachi commented as Okuma stared at him with wide eyes and basically gaping. "What?"

"You can't say that! We don't have Ayame's flip phone with us, and—wait, why isn't it beeping?" Okuma pointed at Itachi's PM.

"I rewired it." Itachi replied bluntly.

"Y-You what?! H-How did you even do that?!" Okuma questioned.

"I took an instruction book on the PM's from tech support and rewired it so that I could avoid getting into trouble by accidently saying a dirty word." Itachi replied emotionlessly.

And once they returned to Ayame and Okuma informed her of this. "WHAT?!" Ayame screamed. "You can reprogram PM's so that we can say as many dirty jokes as we want?!"

"Yes." Itachi replied.

"Why haven't you told us?! This is amazing! Come on! Reprogram mine!" Ayame demanded.

"I can't, I was only able to reprogram mine because I wasn't wearing it. If I reprogram it while a person is wearing it, I don't know what might happen so it's best not to risk it." Itachi said.

"Then test it on Tanakuchi."

"I don't want to risk going to jail!" Okuma shouted.

"Buu, and here I was hoping being able to scream so many words that I climax…" Ayame pouted.

Itachi let out a sigh and rubbed his temple. "I fear the day when your revulsion wins, the country will be filled with people like you. What's more I fear for my own sanity." Itachi's PM then suddenly had a ringing sound coming from it. "Uchiha Itachi here." Itachi spoke into the PM on his wrist.

" **Recruit, you have a job. A local school is undergoing a physical exam. And we fear the terrorists might see this as an opportunity. Your job will be to keep guard the school and the student and arrest anyone committing an unmoral act. We will send you the location and the time you're supposed to be there."**

"Yes, understood sir." Itachi said and the call ended.

"Good, now you can help us while we get busy." Ayame smirked.

"Just a warning, if you stop running I will arrest you." Itachi said with a dead serious expression.

"Roger that, we will escape quietly and undetected like a guy sneaking out after a one night stand!" Ayame declared as she once again formed a questionable hand sign.

"…" Itachi remained silent and twitched his right eye a little. 'This is my punishment for committing evil deeds in my old life… I'm beginning to wish I ended up in hell, unless this is hell.'

 **A few days later**

Itachi stood outside of the school gate dressed in his Decency Squad uniform. Ayame and Okuma walked through the gate, Ayame gave a wink to Itachi whom responded with a slight nod.

Suddenly Itachi was approached by the silver haired, inhumanly strong, Anna. And a tall muscular man with short black hair and a face that resembled a little that of a gorilla. "You must be the guard sent from the Decency Squad, I'm Nishikinomiya Anna, the student council president."

"I'm aware miss Nishikinomiya. It's a pleasure. I'm Uchiha Itachi." Itachi stretched out his hand and she accepted it and shook his hand.

"I think my mother talked about you, yes you're the talented recruit she talked about." Anna said with a smile that Itachi viewed as the purest thing he has ever seen.

"I see, I'm honored to receive such praise." Itachi returned the smile. 'I'm starting to wonder if Ayame is right about her revolution. What's so wrong with having more people like Anna in the world? Not that I'm going to betray her or anything, she's a good girl despite her dirty mind.'

"I'm Raiki Gouriki, a member of the student council. Are you sure one man is enough to protect this school?" The gorilla like man questioned.

"Well, I did ace the tests and the physical exam. I'm not sure if I'm enough but I will certainly do my best." Itachi shook Gouriki's hand.

"Well in any case we are here to assist you." Anna said.

"I appreciate it, if you wouldn't mind would you show me around the academy? It would give me a better view of the field for planning how to catch Blue Tundra or anyone acting immoral."

"Certainly, please follow us." Anna said with a smile as they walked into the school.

As they were walking down a hallway, a voice familiar to all three of them reached their ears. "We have an emergency! We've received a threat from Blue Tundra!" Ayame ran towards them holding a note with letters clipped out from newspapers and magazines.

"I'm spiking all the boy's urine samples with muscle builder 5000, aka protein. How is doing that a dirty joke attack?" Anna questioned.

"Well there is protein, look all I know is that we have to stop this monster." Gouriki said.

"Where do we keep the urine samples?" Anna asked Ayame.

"In the infirmary." Ayame replied.

"We must keep the school's pee-pee protein free!" Anna declared and they ran off. Ayame looked at Itachi nodding her head and Itachi sighed and followed Anna and Gouriki.

Once they arrived at the infirmary Gouriki busted the door opened and rushed up to a man in a lab coat. "Your finished Blue Tundra!" He lifted the poor man by the throat and grabbed a hold of his hair thinking it was a mask. "Alright creep! Tell me where you're keeping the spiked urine!" Gouriki interrogated the man whom began to turn blue from being choked.

"Gouriki, no! Blue Tundra is a woman and that man looks like a man." Anna stopped the gorilla man from choking the man any further.

"Trust me, I'm a man." The man uttered.

"We've fallen right into a trap!" Anna came to realization.

"You might want to let go of him." Itachi pointed out.

"Oh, right sorry." Gouriki released the man from his grip, and the man fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Let's move!" Anna said and they rushed out.

As they ran in the hallway Itachi tried to stay a little behind them so he could warn Okuma without them hearing him. "Okuma, Anna and Gouriki are on their way to your location, you better hurry up and get out of there." Itachi sent Okuma the message through his PM.

" **Roger that."**

Okuma's voice was heard in a low whisper tone. Itachi ran through the hallway as Anna busted a door open and in there was Okuma wearing a long black-haired wig, while dressed in a pink nurse uniform while wearing a pair of white panties over his face. "We're flushing down your toilet talk, Blue Tundra!" Okuma pushed the board at them and jumped out the window climbing down with a rope.

'Okay it's over.' Itachi thought when to his surprise, Anna grabbed the rope and began pulling it up like it was nothing despite Okuma hanging onto it.

"No, you don't!" Anna declared. Once the rope was pulled up Okuma leaped over Anna whom fell back, and then Okuma tried to push Itachi back. Although he barely managed.

Itachi gave him a look that said. "Really? That's all you got?". And Okuma gave him a look that said. "Yes really!". Itachi sighed and pretended to fall back as Okuma rushed out the door.

"After her!" Anna shouted and ran after him at immense speed.

Itachi got up and ran after her with Gouriki. As he ran towards the staircase Anna suddenly ran up from the staircase and rushed towards the roof. "What is it?"

"Blue Tundra climbed up with the rope a floor from the lower floor!" Anna replied and rushed up the staircase towards the roof. Itachi and Gouriki followed after her. Then a metal door came to view leading to the roof, but then Anna kicked the door down like it was nothing. "I know you're here. have any last words? Come out, come out wherever you are. Expose yourself!" Anna said as she began looking around when suddenly she got a call.

" **Anna it's trap, that's not Blue Tundra it's a decoy."** Ayame's voice was heard.

"How do you know that?" Anna questioned.

" **Cause the real Blue Tundra is on the gym roof!"**

Itachi, Anna, and Gouriki rushed to the edge and spotted Blue Tundra on the gym roof with a bag over her shoulder as she let out a laugh. "I have taken all of the boy's urine samples! I hope you enjoy reading their lab results!" Ayame laughed again and ran away.

"Save the urine!" Anna said.

"I will look for the decoy, you two go on ahead." Itachi said.

"Right!" Anna said as she and Gouriki rushed back down the staircase.

Itachi walked over to Okuma who was sitting behind a wall, while letting out a sigh of relief. "That was too close."

"Well at least it's over." Itachi placed his arm on Okuma's shoulder. "Go get changed back into your uniform. And leave the wig here at least. You did wear the hairnet so that they can't trace you, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Okuma took of the wig and panties over his face, and then took off the hairnet.

"Good, now at least it will look like you escaped while the real Blue Tundra distracted me." Itachi said and Okuma snuck away to go and change. "Well, this was a sexccess- I mean success… Ayame's perverted mind must be contagious." Itachi said when he then spotted something in the corner of his eye, he saw someone on the other roof rushing away before he could see the person's face. 'Looks like someone spied on me, question is, did this person see me talking to Okuma? If so this could become problematic.' Itachi thought narrowing his eyes at the spot where this mystery person vanished.

 **Next day**

Itachi was in front of his supervisors in the Decency Squad, on his knees bowing down with the wig used by Okuma aka "The fake Blue Tundra" on the desk of the man that looked like he was in charge. "So, this is the wig used by the fake?"

"Yes sir, the culprit must have used a hairnet since the people at the lab couldn't find any DNA traces." Itachi replied still bowing his head.

"And how come you couldn't catch the fake?" The supervisor questioned.

"My apologize sir, it seems Blue Tundra's distraction gave the fake time to escape."

"Oh well, it can't be helped I suppose. You were the only one from the Decency Squad there. And you didn't know the area well enough. But I expect you to not fail again, you are a good man Itachi. Your dismissed for today, we will contact you when we have a job for you."

"Yes sir, thank you." Itachi raised his head and stood up, and the walked out the door.

Later, Itachi looked up at the full moon as he was walking to his apartment that the manager was happy to supply him with. The apartment was right next to the café on the third floor. Itachi walked up to his door and put his key in the keyhole opening the door.

His apartment was nothing fancy, just a small kitchen, a small bath in the corner with a washing machine and a dryer outside of the bath area that was covered by a sliding door, a living room with a futon, a coffee table, a window, and a closet to keep all his clothes in and a small balcony. "What a long day." Itachi laid down on his futon ready to get some rest. When suddenly his PM called, he looked and saw it was Okuma. "What?"

" **Umm, we got a problem… could you meet me at the café?"**

"A problem? What is it?" Itachi questioned.

" **Just, please come down at the café."**

Itachi let out a sigh. "Fine I will be right there."

Once Itachi arrived at the café he saw Okuma sitting with a short little girl with short black bowl cut hair, wearing the female school uniform. She was eating a steak as there was a pile of plates next to her. "Oh, it's him." The girl said when she spotted Itachi.

"What's going on here?" Itachi questioned.

"She saw us on the roof during the physical exam… and now she wants our help on her quest for love…" Okuma replied.

"Oh, so that, was you?" Itachi questioned and she responded with a nod. "I figured I spotted something."

"Anyway, how are we supposed to help you on your quest for love?" Okuma questioned.

"I don't know the specific yet, that's why I wanted you guys to meet me here." The little girl replied with her mouth full.

"Please finish eating before you speak." Itachi commented.

"Okay, so who do you have a crush on?" Okuma asked.

The girl then gained a faint blush and avoided their gaze. "I can't tell you that. I will say, I worry sometimes that I might be making my love uncomfortable, that they maybe even detest me, and those fears are what keep me up at night." She said as Okuma grinned a little, and this didn't go unnoticed. "Hey what are you grinning at me for like that you creep?! Is the notion of someone like me being in love really that ridiculous?!" She grabbed Okuma by the collar whom was grinning nervously.

"Umm, no, no, not at all. In fact, I think it's kind of sweet." Okuma said and the girl huffed and released Okuma. "Anyway, I don't think there is anything to be embarrassed about. I've got my heart set on someone as well."

"Oh." She grinned slyly. "Hey I've got an idea how about we both name the names of our secret sweethearts in unison? If you do, then I forgive your creepy grin."

"Well alright fine." Okuma agreed.

"Um, who is she even? You haven't told me her name yet." Itachi pointed out.

"Oh, I'm Otome Saotome, and you are?"

"Uchiha Itachi, a pleasure to meet you despite the blackmailing." Itachi shook her hand.

"Well what about you? You got a sweetheart?" Saotome asked.

"No, not really." Itachi replied motionlessly.

"So, you haven't experienced love then?" Okuma questioned.

"I didn't say that, let's just say it's complicated." Itachi replied as there was Izumi from his old world, although she's been dead for several years.

"Oh, well. Then Mr. Okuma let's get to it, ready?" Saotome questioned as Okuma gulped a little nervously. "One! Two!" Saotome said when suddenly Okuma's PM rang. "Three! Anna Nishikinomiya!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Saotome had a faint blush and a teary face. "You fiend! You deceived me!"

"I'm sorry! I got an email on my PM!" Okuma defended himself.

"Don't test me! You try and back out of our deal I shall inform the Decency Squad of your crimes!" Saotome threatened.

"Okay! Okay! My crush is-" Okuma stopped up as he was also interested in Anna.

"What's taking so long?! I will press send!" Saotome threatened about to press the send button.

"It's Kajou Ayame!" Okuma shouted.

"Oh, so you got seduced by that little harpy, did you? Well together we will drive a wedge between Anna and Ayame! And I will swoop in and fill the hole left by the harpy by Anna's side! And we will live happy ever after!" Saotome cheered with a smirk on her face.

"Hold on just a minute!"

"Yeah, what?"

"Did you forget? I'm a villain who's been deceiving Anna. I mean you can't possibly want to team up with someone like me in such a complicated position, right?"

"Huh? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Anna never seems happier when she's chasing pervy terrorists. In fact for me it looked like you were playing a fun game of hide and seek. I don't see why we shouldn't team up. So, did that answer all of your questions." Saotome questioned with a smile.

"So, bottom line. Is that you will not tell on us to the Decency Squad?" Itachi questioned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, don't worry about it." Saotome said and ate the rest of her steak.

"Well then, I will see you around I guess." Itachi was about to leave when suddenly Okuma grabbed Itachi by the sleeve and whispered into his ear.

"Just to be clear, you know I'm not in love with Kajou?"

"I am aware that you said it because you couldn't say Anna. But still, you know you could have picked any name, right? Yet you picked her name, you could even have made up a name." Itachi whispered back.

"I-I just didn't have time to think okay." Okuma whispered back with a faint blush.

"Whatever." Itachi shrugged and left the café.

 **Next day**

Itachi was cleaning the tables at the café when suddenly he got a PM call from Ayame. "Yes?"

" **I have a request for you, it's about Anna."**

"Anna Nishikinomiya? Alright then, what is the request?"

" **It seems that she has a stalker. And we need your help, your job will be to pretend to go on a date with her to lure out the stalker. Then you knock the bastard out and arrest him."**

"Pretending to go on a date? Why me?" Itachi questioned.

" **Well I would go myself. But your both good looking enough to get the stalker jealous, and strong enough to take them out."**

"Very well then. When do I meet her for this fake date?"

" **Tomorrow at the local park."**

"Understood." Itachi agreed and the call ended.

 **Next day: At the park**

Itachi meet up with Anna at the park whom greeted him with a smile. "Hello again. Thank you so much for doing this."

"No problem, I even sense a few presences already. Although some of them are our friends, but maybe we could finish this quickly and catch the stalker." Itachi said with a smile as they began walking around for a bit looking like they were having a good time. "Here milady take a seat on the bench." Itachi acted like a gentleman when suddenly he could sense someone approaching.

"AAAAAA! Get away from her!" A man holding a rock charged at Itachi when suddenly Okuma dressed like a girl ran out from hiding with Ayame and Saotome and even Gouriki. "Take this punk!" The man was about to hit Itachi with the rock, Itachi tilted his head to the side dodging it and then punched the man in the gut. The man gaped as his body was shaking in pain and he fell unconscious to the ground.

"Is that it?" Anna questioned.

"No." Itachi replied when suddenly two more with rocks leaped out from the bushes behind them.

"Anna what are you doing with him?!"

"How could you just throw our love away like that?!"

Saotome grabbed onto one of the stalkers leg and was kicked off into the air. Okuma grabbed onto her and threw her over to Gouriki." Gouriki! Catch!"

"What do I look like to you-" Gouriki said when suddenly Saotome crashed into his face with her legs wrapped around his head.

Okuma leaped and punched one of the stalkers in the face, Itachi then delivered an upper kick to the other stalkers chin and he let go of his rock as it flew in midair. "Are you alright?" Itachi turned to Anna when suddenly Okuma whom stood behind him got a rock in the back of the head making him fall onto Itachi pushing him towards Anna.

The next moment Itachi and Anna's lips were connected, Itachi had wide eyes same as Anna whom was also blushing a little. "Itachi! Anna!" Ayame said in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Itachi got himself off Anna whom still had a small blush on her face. "Anyway, I will arrest these stalkers." Itachi said and placed handcuffs on the three stalkers. "Okay get up you three. You have a lot to answer for."

"W-Wait who are you?!"

"I'm a member of the Decency Squad, and you three gentlemen are under arrest." Itachi said and pushed them forwards. He then sent a call from his PM to the Decency Squad hotline. "This is Squad member Uchiha Itachi, I have apprehended three stalkers. Requesting transport."

" **Very well, we will be there right away. Good job."**

"Thank you, sir." Itachi ended the call, he then looked back and saw something strange. Anna sucking on her own finger with a small blush while looking at Itachi. 'Huh? I wonder what that's about? Oh, I'm sure it's nothing.' Itachi thought.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Well I think we all know what might happen next… this is going to be fun.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: LOL! It would be an interesting scene for sure if Sophia ever discovers Anna's lust for Itachi! And most likely Deidara and Hidan would have an interesting reaction… to say the least.**

 **Mr. Haziq: Again, thanks for pointing out some mistakes. And Itachi has no clue what he has done.**

 **Shadow Mystogan Uchiha: Oh, but I'm sure he will have quite the shock when finds out what Anna will try to do to him.**

 **Guest: At least Okuma will get spared. Itachi might be able to avoid it, if he ever suspects it is Anna. But if he doesn't find out in time, he might get raped. And who knows I'm not sure yet, about the pairing thing yet. So far, it's just for laughs.**

 **Guest: LOL! And well Itachi is not supposed to have any powers here, yet thanks to all his physical training back in Konoha he is much stronger than your average person.**

 **Guest: Thanks, and I'm not so sure about that. Since I haven't really seen Riverdale so I don't know much about it.**

 **Mariah: Here you go!**

 **Onishin Tsukitenshi: Here you go!**

 **enigma95: Not quite sure what SYD jokes are, so I can't say for sure.**

 **Guest: It won't, Itachi has completely removed the word recognizer in the PM.**

 **Poolverine: Thanks! And you haven't seen nothing yet on how bad he's going to have it, or good depending on your perceptive.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!**

Itachi was bowing in front of Sophia. "First, let me thank you for helping my beloved daughter with her stalkers. They will be severely punished for this cruel act." Sophia said with a smile at the young Uchiha.

"It was nothing madam, just doing my job." Itachi replied with his head lowered.

"If you keep this up we will be able to finally vanquish the dirty jokes terrorists." Sophia said.

"Thank you for your praise madam Nishikinomiya."

"Your most welcome, now your dismissed." Sophia said and Itachi rose up and bowed before leaving the room. He left the government building and went right back to his other job as a waiter at the café. Once he arrived there he got a call from Ayame.

"Yes, what is it?" Itachi asked.

" **Wow right to business, huh? I like it!"** Ayame said.

" **Enough with those pervy jokes already!"** Okuma was also heard shouting.

"A connected call huh?"

" **I just called you two to say I went ahead and told Saotome the truth about me. Really got her juices flowing."** Ayame said.

" **I'm surprised she's come around so quickly. It wasn't long ago when she was trying to kill you."** Okuma said.

" **I know! Now we're best buddies! Saving Anna must have made her realize that we're on the same side."**

" **But, wait if you got her drawing dirty pictures for you while she's wearing her PM won't she get arrested?"**

"That is a good point." Itachi commented.

" **The PM bracelets only track hand movements, there are other ways a girl can hold a shaft you guys. She can draw with her feet, or she can just stick her pencil up her hoo-ha."**

" **How far are you going to have her go?!"** Okuma shouted.

"Wait what's a hoo-ha?" Itachi questioned.

" **Another word for the swimsuit area."** Okuma replied.

"Oh, you guys have too much free time if you can think of all kinds of words for body parts." Itachi said.

" **Anyway, now I'm getting her up to speed on the basics on how sex will break her free from her creative slump. Molding the dirtiest artist the world has ever seen! Although…"**

" **Uugh! No good! I need live subjects! I'm only able to draw things I see before my very own eyes! Show me a real example of physical love!"** Saotome was heard screaming in the background.

"Where exactly are you?" Itachi questioned.

" **In the basement of the café, duh."** Ayame replied.

Itachi looked down at the floor door leading to the basement. "I'm right up here." Itachi stomped on the floor trap door.

It opened up revealing Ayame's head popping out. "Oh, hello there stranger!" Ayame smirked. Itachi then stomped on the trap door making Ayame fall down as all that was heard was a thud and a "Ow".

 **Next day**

Itachi was now doing his daily patrol around the academy greeting students and keeping the morality of the young ones safe from all that's unmoral. At the gate, he met Anna whom when she spotted him widened her eyes in surprise, she blushed a little and nibbled on her finger as she ran past the gate and into the school. 'Huh, what's wrong with her?' Itachi thought.

As he patrolled the school he saw Anna burning various dirty pictures she had caught from a student's locker. The look on her face was cold and filled with blood lust. Apparently recently she's resulted in more extreme measures since what happened with those stalkers. It must have traumatized her or something. Oh, he had no idea what happened to her that day.

Once he was done patrolling he entered his apartment, taking of his shoes and began removing his uniform leaving him in his boxers, when suddenly he spotted a shadow behind the curtain outside. "Who's there?" Itachi went to the balcony and opened the window door only to find nothing but small drops of some sticky liquid. "Huh, that's strange." Itachi uttered and looked around to see if he could find the culprit. "Whoever it was, it moved at intense speed. Must have escaped while I was checking this liquid. Guess I should keep an eye open." Itachi went back inside.

Itachi then suddenly got a call on his PM. **"Throbbing news, Itachi."**

"Aha, what is it?" Itachi questioned.

" **It's too big to talk over phone, gotta tell you in person. So, put your load away pull up your pants and meet me at the coffee shop now!"** Ayame said and Itachi let out a sigh on how dirty minded this girl was, what's even worse he was starting to get used to it.

Itachi went down to the café and when he entered he spotted Ayame, Okuma and Saotome sitting there waiting for him. "Hey there Itachi! How are you feeling? I'm feeling great! I'm as excited as a middle-aged housewife sitting on a washing machine during the spin cycle!"

"I didn't understand most of that, but I don't want to know either what it means." Itachu muttered and sat down. "Now what's so important that you had to call all of us down here in the middle of the night?"

"So, grand as my surprise it's sure to make your dick rise!" Ayame declared shamelessly.

Okuma slammed his face down on the table. "Can't you just talk like a normal human being?"

"She's never going to change so I suggest that we just live with it." Itachi said with a motionless expression.

They all then gathered down in the basement were Ayame pulled forth a map. "Behold! I have learnt of a secret deep in Yatsuka forest, a treasure trove of erotic literature! Featuring sex scenes so hard that you won't be able to get up from the couch because you will be stuck to it!"

"Seriously?" Okuma questioned.

"I thought the government had destroyed all of the unhealthy media that included scenes of gawking." Saotome said.

"This erotica is so old it falls into kinda legal grey area. There's every genera from romance to rough stuff, from school girls to milfs, from small boobs to big boobs, SNM, Anal-"

"We get it." Itachi stopped her from talking any further.

"Anyway, it's a treasure trove of perversion!" Ayama declared.

"Okay let's say we find this porn gush, won't the Decency Squad find out?" Saotome questioned.

"If the stash is as big as you say how can you be sure they haven't found it already and burned it?" Okuma said.

"All good points. But this case has a few special circumstances." Ayame said.

"And those would be?" Okuma questioned.

"Yatsuka forest my friends is private property! Years ago it was owned by the author Danruko Omogashira, who got rich of Vampire bondage stories. Anyway, he accidently starved to death in his real life sex dungeon so now it's owned by his grandson Keiskei who found his grandpas original will. This will laid out specific instructions for the erotica collection which Keiskei was happy to follow. These included supporting the books to various dirty joke terrorist organizations. By now Keiskei should have divided this beneficially between the groups. But somehow word of this got out to the government and when they came tramping onto the property, Keiskei had to scramble. He made up some story about the land being a sanctuary for some rare plant. If you trample on this forest undergrowth you will ruin the Matsutake Mushroom harvest this fall. Such a clever man!"

"My ears are bleeding." Okuma commented.

"Know what I would say if I was him? If you stumble my porn my crotch mushrooms will shrivel up and die! That's snappier, right?"

"Yeah if you want to get arrested!" Okuma shouted.

"Back to the story, the search is delayed for three weeks. And in the meantime the Decency Squad has beefed up their surveillance around the forest to the point where a sperm cell couldn't get in." Ayame said.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Okuma questioned.

"It means in three weeks we go to war! And three weeks the forest will be free from tyranny! Now if he offs to give up the stace obviously we won't go in." Ayame said.

"But if he doesn't we'll be going in there the same time as the Decency Squad, and I doubt Itachi can keep them distracted on his own." Okuma said.

"That's right and terror groups as SOX are no match for the government, we are heavily outnumbered. They would easily arrest us. And those of us with prior record will receive severe sentences. But there is a butt! What if there were students with no experience with joke terrorism, virgins okay. But virgins have an interest in the craft of dirty jokes and thoughts and if they were to storm the forest in such a fashion they would overwhelm the Decency Squad in three weeks from today. And they recover the erotic books instead." Ayame said.

"So, your planning to use innocent students?" Itachi said.

"Wow, hold the clock Ayame there's no way we can do that." Okuma said.

"I think we can. But first we need to light the fuses for their subconscious curiosity for adventure and jokes. For the next three weeks, we will convince the school there is a treasure to be found in Yatsuka forest!" Ayame declared and then she pointed at Itachi. "While you will gather intel on the Decency's Squad activity around the forest so that we can come up with a plan to enter undetected!"

"Right got it." Itachi sighed.

After all that Itachi went back to his apartment only to find a pile of letters stuffed into his mailbox. "What the?" Itachi took the letters and got a closer look. "Love letters? Haven't gotten these in a while."

 **Next day**

After school Ayame met up with Itachi at the café and she looked kind of grumpy. "So, did you get any intel?" Ayame asked.

"No, I haven't." Itachi replied.

"What why? We need that intel to get into the forest. So, why haven't you gotten it?" Ayame questioned.

"Because of these, I don't think it's wise for me to sneak around that much." Itachi threw some of the letters at the table. Ayame went over all of them and they all said "I love you" or something like that.

"Looks like you have a stalker now." Ayame said not entirely surprised considering Itachi's looks.

"This one is the most recent, I found it in my mail box this morning." Itachi handed her another letter only this one was filled with some liquid.

"What is this? Gross, it makes Anna's stalker look like normal romance." Ayame said in slight disgust.

"What's strange is that I found the same liquid on my balcony also in the morning. And during the night. I think it's drool or something." Itachi said and polished a glass.

"Aren't you worried about this?" Ayame questioned.

"Not really, back home this would happen all the time. Well minus the drool part and the watching me sleep thing. Otherwise this is just like all the fangirls I had to deal with during school." Itachi replied motionlessly.

"Wow, it's like you're an emotionless robot sometimes or something." Ayame commented.

"I think it's best I lay low for a while, at least until I know this person isn't following me to my other workplace." Itachi said and put the glass down.

"Oh please, you work for the government if a stalker is found there he or she will get arrested for sure." Ayame said with no worries what so ever.

"I don't think your following me here. This stalker was so good I didn't sense her right away, usually I'm able to detect another person's presence right away. This time it was different, so it might be more difficult than you think." Itachi said.

"Yeah but come on, the only person I know in the world stronger or just as strong as you is Anna. You have nothing to worry about." Ayame assured.

"It's not a matter about strength, if this person finds anything on me that they could use to take advantage of me. Such as me being a member of your organization, they can threaten me to do whatever they want unless I want to spend the rest of my life in jail." Itachi pointed out.

"That's true, okay then just be careful what you say and what you do. Wait how do you know this person isn't watching us right now?" Ayame questioned.

"Simple, the only way they can hear our conversation is by either looking through those windows which I have been keeping an eye on during our whole conversation, or they peek through the door, which I have also been keeping an eye on. That or the air went that I have boobytrapped." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Seriously?" Ayame questioned when suddenly she heard a snap coming from the air went.

"Huh, that's the fourth mouse today that's hit a trap. Maybe I should talk to the manager about that." Itachi said as blood began to drip from the air went. "And it was the one closets to the exit, perfect. Hand me that chair, I'm going to climb up there and throw it away."

"Eww, gross." Ayame shuddered.

"It's how the job world works, now get to it." Itachi said and Ayame handed him the chair. Itachi removed the lid of the air went, stuck his head in and reached his hand inside, and came back out with a severed mouse head and a body. That he casually threw in the garbage bin.

"What kind of traps do you have in there?" Ayame questioned.

"Mouse traps, blades, and nails." Itachi replied.

"You're really starting to scare me." Ayame said with a sweat drop.

"Always be prepared." Itachi shrugged his shoulders and placed the lid back and stepped took the chair back where it belonged. "Oh, looks like the others are here."

Okuma and Saotome entered and took a seat at the booth where Ayame sat. Itachi took a seat next to them and then the manager walked up. "What will it be?"

"Manager I can do that for you if you want?" Itachi offered.

"Nonsense, just sit down I can deal with it. Now what will it be?" The manager said.

"Coffee, two green teas, and some soda water!" Ayame ordered.

"Soda water who drinks that stuff?" Saotome questioned. "I will take a tall orange juice please!"

"Are you still mad about what happened?" Okuma questioned.

"Our classmates are nothing but well behaved robots, now there's no way we can get them to charge in for our campaign and the panty soaked erotica! This move might as well be checkmate on our struggle." Ayame grumbled.

"Why what happened?" Itachi questioned.

"They have a signing the same day for the new PM's during our raid on Yatsuka forest." Okuma explained.

"Oh, that explains why you looked so grumpy." Itachi said.

"Our only chance is to get some erotic pictures to help the students get a little interested. But of course Saotome can't get in the mood!" Ayame glared at the little artist.

"You jerk it's not just the mood, it's about doing it hands free! Could Da Vinci paint a naked Mona Lisa with his feet?" Saotome said.

"Itachi, you're going to have to take one for the team!" Ayame said getting an idea Itachi wasn't going to like. She wrote on a piece of paper. "Hang this outside of your door tonight!"

"Your saying I invite my stalker so that she might try and rape me, just to get her out of her slump?" Itachi asked with a deadpan expression.

"Correct."

"And if I refuse?"

"I will report you to your boss in the Decency Squad." Ayame replied.

"Isn't this a little too much to ask of him Ayame, I mean come on!" Okuma said.

"It's okay the only person stronger than him is Anna, he will be fine." Ayame reassured.

"But-" Okuma was about to speak up.

"I'll do it."

"What?" Okuma questioned in shock.

"Like she said Anna is the only one that is stronger than me, I will be fine, so I will do it. But in return your buying me as much dango as I want, got it?" Itachi said to the perverted girl in front of him.

"You got it!" Ayame grinned.

Later Itachi walked into his apartment with a big bag, he opened it and out came Saotome. "This is just like I imagined it would be, considering your character. Nice and simple. Seems like a perfect spot to break me free from my creative slump."

"Aha, good for you. But I'm not going to have sex with this person, only show you what it's like when a person is sexually aroused got it?" Itachi said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Itachi went outside of his apartment and hung the note on the door. Itachi let out a sigh. "I wish I was still dead." Itachi went back inside.

"I can draw from inside the closet, just try to forget that I'm here and do whatever you have to." Saotome was about to close the door. "Be sure to notify me when there is meals." She said and closed the door.

"Guess I'm not sleeping tonight." Itachi uttered,

 **Warning Lemon!**

Itachi pretended to sleep in order to catch his stalker, the lights were turned off. And he used his superior senses to try and detect if the stalker approached. He heard the door open and footsteps slowly approaching him. Despite what Ayame ordered him to do, there is no way he will let this stalker have her way with him even a little even if it was just the tip. He sensed that the stalker was right above him, he was about to turn around and catch the stalker. But then suddenly the stalker grabbed his wrists and pinned him down to the bed. "Don't struggle my dear, enjoy it." Itachi recognized that voice it was Anna and she tied his hands together tight. "I'm impatient, I'm getting ready." And before he knew it something cold and wet was pulled over his face.

"Wait, Anna what are you doing?" Itachi questioned as he heard a sipper being sipped down from what he could understand was Anna's clothes.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what's come over me. I've never felt this way before. The blindfold is because I refuse to look you in the eye. I'm afraid I forgot how to act like a good girl." Anna said and Itachi managed to sneak a peek to see what was going on and saw Anna removing her bra revealing her massive chest, as she sat naked on top of him. "Ahh!" Anna moaned lightly as he felt her downer area got a little wet. "This tingly sensation is like the purest thing in the world, it must be love. Ahh it's like a pouch of magic between by thighs that I must open! Don't you feel the same sensation in your underpants, Itachi-san?!" Anna ruthlessly pressed forward, taking her chance, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Anna proceeded to suck on Itachi's tongue. He felt Anna's hot breath on his body and her large soft breasts pushing up against his chest. Anna then broke the kiss and sat on top of Itachi's loins rubbing up against his crotch. And then she proceeded to rip his shirt right off.

"I have an itch that I can only scratch by rubbing back and forth on your underpants area! May I use your body for this release." She then licked on Itachi's stomach and up to his nipple making Itachi grunt slightly.

"Wait, Anna…" Itachi uttered when he suddenly saw Anna's face moving closer to his.

"I know I have an idea, may I spend the night to share this fever with you?" Anna said in a soft seductive voice (not that she knew it was seductive). Itachi felt her constantly rubbing her thighs and behind up against his crotch and his body reacted as most men would. Even if Itachi didn't like this he was still a man, a straight man. And his boy began to rise. "What's this its risen between us? Do all boys have this big thing between their legs pointing skywards?" Anna questioned as she let out more juices from her downer area and let out a moan. "How can I feel like I'm on fire, while at the same time I'm swimming in the rivers of pleasure?! Ahh! I want to release this feeling on your body again and again!" Anna began removing Itachi's boxers revealing his large erect dick for Anna and a certain little artist whom was hiding in his closet. Itachi looked from the one eye he had managed to get out of the panties Anna put over his head and looked over to the closet.

"Keep going." Saotome whispered and Itachi widened his eyes.

Anna then placed her hands on Itachi's cheeks and once again began giving him a wet kiss, and forced her tongue down his mouth exploring every corner of it. "Ahh! Every time I think about you these juices keep coming out of my swimsuit area! These juices must be some kind of love nectar! Please taste my love!" Anna sat on Itachi's face while letting out moans as her juices squirted on Itachi's face, she rubbed her clit up against Itachi's face making her release even more juices and more powerful moans. "Ah! This feeling is absolute wonderful! I wonder do you have your own love nectar? In that case I want to drink it!" Anna bend towards Itachi's large dick and placed her right hand on the shaft while rubbing it up and down making Itachi let out small grunts. "This is where it comes from right? But how do I get it out? Perhaps it works like a straw."

Anna ran her tongue along the shaft of Itachi's mighty manhood, until she reached the top she began licking around it and stuck her tongue under the skin making Itachi grunt even more. Soon he would lose his mind and give in. Anna then wrapped her tongue around the tip and began sucking him in. Anna then began bobbing her head up and down his cock, Anna could feel Itachi's shaft becoming harder and pulsing.

The suction from Anna was so intense that Itachi gritted his teeth, his body twitching. As Anna grabbed a hold of his hips and kept bobbing her head back and forth, her right cheek bulging from Itachi's cock. "Ugh!" Itachi grunted as Anna kept sucking more violently. Anna' eyes were filled with lust full eyes, her deep blue eyes looked like they had hearts in them as she kept on sucking, milking Itachi of his love nectar. Itachi could feel Anna's tongue licking around on Itachi's shaft while it was in her mouth. He could feel her hot breath on his dick, and she could feel the hot breath on her pussy making her let out small moans.

Anna then took his entire cock down her throat and gagged on his length, her spittle dribbling from her full mouth as Itachi finally gave in and released his cum down her throat. Anna slowly pulled back until she reached the tip and released her tongue from Itachi's shaft, as his manhood squirted out white liquid that Anna caught most of it with her mouth as some fell on her large boobs. She licked her tongue around her mouth gathering every bit, and rubbed her fingers around her breasts gathering what was left and swallowing it. "Mhmn! Such a sour delicious bitter taste." Anna uttered and moaned as she was dripping wet. "Come on, you lick to?" Anna said and kept rubbing her clit up against his face.

Itachi decided to give in and just get it over with seeing as he wasn't getting any help, he then stuck his tongue out and licked all over her dripping entrance, tasting her liquid. "Ahh… Faster, faster Itachi-san… ahhh!" Anna moaned loudly as she released massive wetness into Itachi's face. Anna panted heavily and looked at Itachi's still hard shaft. "I got an idea, how about we merge our love together?!" Anna removed herself from Itachi's face and turned to face Itachi while panting and rubbing her pussy up against Itachi's shaft. "I want it! I want it so bad!" Anna moaned and held Itachi by the shaft and lifted her lower body slightly up.

Anna placed the tip of Itachi's dick up against her entrance and powerfully pushed it in as she felt Itachi filling her up in an instant. Anna's back arched at the glorious feeling of being stretched by Itachi's scorching hot, pulsing thick pole as her hands gripped at his shoulders. "Ahh… it feels a little painful, yet it also feels… so good… ahh…" Anna moaned as a little blood dripped from her vagina as she lost her virginity. She then began riding Itachi up and down, and Itachi whom decided to try and finish as quickly as possible ferociously thrusted his manhood deep inside of Anna making her moan even louder as her juices flooded around Itachi's manhood.

"Ahhhh!" Anna let out a strangled moan as all her muscles flexed in insurmountable pleasure, her insides squeezing and milking Itachi's shaft with all her might. Itachi grunted and gritted his teeth continuing to thrust in as hard as he could.

Itachi broke free from the rope tied around his wrists and rose up wrapping his arms around Anna and kept thrusting more and more violently as Anna let out moans for each thrust. Her nails dug into Itachi's back from all the pleasure and her tongue was sticking out. Itachi made one final thrust as they both climaxed, Itachi quickly brought his boy out and released his white liquid on Anna's stomach.

Dazed from her orgasmic high, Anna quietened down, letting out small whimpers and breathing heavily, her body twitching exhausted from her climax. "A-Amazing… so good. Ahh." Anna uttered weakly, she then hugged Itachi's face between her breasts. "Again, I want more." Anna put Itachi's manhood back in plunging it into her tightness, overflowing with love juices. Itachi groaned a little as Anna kept moaning and then she placed her lips over his and forcefully pushed her tongue in Itachi's mouth.

Itachi planning on getting her exhausted so that this would all end rammed his dick into her clamping heat. "Mmm, yes, harder!" Anna moaned moving her hips along with his frantic thrusts.

'Is she ever going to get tired?' Itachi thought and pushed Anna down and kept thrusting in harder as Anna wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and her legs around his waist.

"Mmm! Ah! Love is amazing! I love you, Itachi!" Anna moaned loudly as Itachi kept thrusting in harder, feeling that Anna's grip around his neck and waist wasn't looking to let go anytime soon and that he couldn't escape.

"Damn!" Itachi rammed it in harder and harder and a thick stream of hot release was unleashed, this time before he could pull it out. 'Oh, no…' Itachi thought with a pale expression, while Anna had a satisfied expression as she let out one last violent moan.

"So, hot, it feels amazing!" Anna said as they both shared an orgasm and Anna came once again. She began breathing heavily and then looked at Itachi with a happy satisfied perverted smile. "More…" Anna uttered with lust, when suddenly the door opened.

"Itachi where are you? You forgot to hang the sign on your door for your stalker." Ayame walked in. "You fall asleep or something." Ayame then turned on the lights and was met by a horrific scene.

"Oh, my goodness this is awkward. My best friend has walked in on me feeding my passions with a man. I thought I was doing the right thing, the morally clean thing. So why do I feel so embarrassed by it? Perhaps this is why mother and father only have given me the briefest explanations of love and body melding." Anna said as an exhausted Itachi with Anna's panties over his head laid next to Anna whom was sitting up covering her face with a faint blush.

"Hold on, Anna, what are you doing in Itachi's apartment?" Ayame questioned.

"Sorry Ayame, but I can't seem to think clearly. I'm overcome with a mixture of happiness and embarrassment. I'm really in no condition to see you right now!" Anna grabbed her clothes except her panties and ran out.

Itachi slowly got up and took Anna's panties of his face. "Oh dear… Oh dear… Oh dear! What just happened?!" Itachi said in a high voice making Ayame turn around and see Itachi's manhood that was still erect. Making her gained a freaked-out expression with a faint blush.

"KKKKYYYYAAAAA!" Ayame screamed.

Suddenly Saotome busted out from the closet with a blush on her face and a wide grin. "I'm back! I have the will to thrill! If it wasn't for watching Anna I would have never broken out of my slump! Must draw! Must draw! Must draw! Ah, I forgot about these! Curse these dammed PM's!" She then came to a realization. "If I can't use my hands, it's mouth time!" She stuck a pencil in her mouth and began to draw. "It's working! This is what I've been waiting for!"

"I feel so violated…" Itachi uttered.

"Look away! Look away! Look away! Look away!" Ayame said unable to take her eyes of Itachi's manhood.

"Would you stop freaking out! I just got raped! Wait is it rape if I participated in the end?! And actually, in the end somehow enjoyed it?! I'm so confused!" Itachi himself began to freak out. "I feel not only violated… but ashamed at myself for participating in the end."

"Gross! Gross! Gross!" Ayame was still unable to look away from Itachi's large pole.

"I finally got it! I finally got it!" Saotome kept drawing with her mouth.

"… I feel so violated."

 **The end for now!**

 **Anyway, I don't know what I should say other than… Yeah, how was the lemon? I tried to keep it short since I think Itachi would try and finish as quickly as possible. Also, it might have turned out differently if Itachi knew his stalker was Anna just saying. And this was my very first one, well the first one I have posted.**

 **Also, keep in mind I have other stories to work on so I usually work on one every week. This week it's been an exception since I'm on a weeklong break. So, the next update will most likely be in a few weeks from now.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**izica1: Thank you very much.**

 **Mr. Haziq: Ha! Judging by the fact that she was able to fill a water bottle with her "juices" it makes sense.**

 **JAKEkenstein: Thank you! Was the first lemon I ever posted. Not the first I wrote, but the first I posted.**

 **enigma95: Aha, I will check it out.**

 **Ferno16: Glad to see you enjoyed it.**

 **Anikong: Thanks! I'm actually working on another crossover story where you wouldn't think Itachi would fit in. Anyway, Itachi x Anna might happen not sure on how I should make Itachi fall in love with her though.**

 **Mariah: Here you go! And also, yeah it the love nectar thing will happen. No way I'm excluding that shit!**

 **Guest: Have already written them, even one were Itachi is doing it with his whole harem in DxD Sharingan Dragon Slayer. Just waiting for the right time to post them.**

 **Anyway, let's get on whit the chapter!**

The members of SOX walked through the streets, three of them going to school, and the oldest one of them getting ready for guard duty as a member of the Decency Squad. Itachi had bags under his eyes, looking mortified at what happened with him and Anna last night. "Umm, Itachi about what happened last night… th-that was the first time I saw one, and I kind of overacted so sorry." Ayame said with a faint blush.

"What you should be apologizing for was the fact that because of you I got raped." Itachi growled with a hint of anger and annoyance.

"Oh, come on, I had no idea your stalker was Anna. Besides what are the odds anyway? The one person who's stronger than you turned out to be your stalker. What are you even complaining for? You got laid didn't ya?" Ayame grinned while making the hand gestures of intercourse.

"I'm still shocked over finding out that Anna-senpai could be capable of such things… my image of her is ruined." Okuma said with a sigh.

"You have no right to be upset, if anything I'm the only one who should be upset in this situation." Itachi growled once more.

"Well, you're quite the sourpuss this morning, aren't you? Besides I thought all you guys cared about was getting to smash a hot babe like Anna." Ayame said this time annoying both the males.

""Don't assume all men are perverts!"" Itachi and Okuma said in unison.

"Oh please, if anything your both closet pervs." Ayame said smugly.

"Yeah, you seemed really into doing it with Anna in the end anyway. I should know I watched the whole thing." Saotome said with a grin as she held Anna's white panties from last night in her hand. "Not to mention when you broke free from her hold you didn't take this off from your head, no you kept it on until she left."

"Put that away before I report you for possessing someone else's underwear and arrest you. And I don't care if you all report me either I will take all of you down with me!" Itachi declared scaring them, and making Saotome slowly put Anna's panties back in her backpack.

"Wow, so that's what he looks like when he's angry…" Okuma uttered with wide eyes as they all watched Itachi walk away before beginning to follow him and catch up.

"More like what he looks like when he's released all that pent up energy-" Ayame began but was silenced by Okuma who didn't think it was wise to annoy Itachi further.

'I should avoid Anna for the day, yeah that would be for the best… although… I did eject inside of her, oh please tell me she won't get pregnant. If she does it will be difficult to explain it to my supervisor, why her daughter is pregnant with my child.' Itachi thought and began imagining a scenario where he would have to confront his boss about this.

 **Inside Itachi's mind**

Itachi was on his knees in front of miss Sophia whom was glaring coldly at him, while Anna stood beside her with her little baby tugged inside a blanket in her arms. "Care to explain, why one of my most trustworthy soldiers share the same DNA as my granddaughter?" Sophia interrogated Itachi whom was sweating bullets.

"W-Well funny story… remember when I saved your daughter from her stalkers?" Itachi uttered.

"Yes, I recall." Sophia said coldly.

"Well, I accidently tripped and kissed your daughter on the lips. And this caused her to umm." Itachi uttered as Sophia glared at him with her ice blue cold eyes. "Gain a strange obsession for me… and a few days later, I discovered someone was stalking me. And in order to catch this stalker I l hung up a note on my door which was inviting the stalker in, so that I could catch the stalker and report her in by using myself as bait. And since I knew that Anna is the only physically stronger than me I never expected them to manage to have their way with me. And, Anna turned out to be this stalker, and of course as you know she has overwhelming strength. She managed to pin me down, and did the unspeakable act, and 9 months later, this is the end result." Itachi finished his explanation.

"…" Sophia glared at him while Anna had a confused expression as her and Itachi's daughter was giggling happily. "Throw him in jail." Sophia uttered coldly and two guards dragged Itachi out of the room.

 **Back in reality**

'That could happen, or worse…" Itachi thought while looking a little pale.

 **Back in Itachi's mind**

After having finished the explanation, Sophia still glared at him. "You will make up for this by taking my daughters hand in marriage." Sophia declared while Anna whom understood at least what that meant beamed out of joy.

In the next moment Itachi was dressed in a suit and had a ball and chain attached to his right leg, and Anna was dressed in a white wedding dress, they were standing at the alter while several guards pointed guns at Itachi making him unable to escape. "You may now kiss the bride." The minister said as Anna pulled Itachi by his tie and kissed him. The next moment Itachi was in a bed looking exhausted as Anna was naked and used his body as a body pillow.

 **Back in reality**

'She would most likely drain me dry every single day, having a family doesn't sound that bad though, but not this way.' Itachi thought while looking more paler.

"Hey you okay?" Ayame waved her hand in front of Itachi's face. "Earth to Itachi."

"I think his remembering the images from last night." Saotome grinned. "I know I am."

"Nah, he looks too sad for that." Ayame said thinking that what happened to Itachi was just a good thing.

"Why wouldn't he be sad when he got raped?" Okuma questioned with his eyes narrowed at Ayame.

"What exactly happened last night that was bad? He got to plow that puss! What guy won't enjoy that?! He shouldn't look sad unless he came inside of her." Ayame laughed, but her laugh died down when she saw Itachi flinch at that last comment. "… No… For real? Dude that's like a very important rule for you guys, never cum inside her unless you want to risk having kids." Ayame said.

"I know…" Itachi uttered.

"Then, why did you release you little white fighters in her?!" Ayame questioned.

"You try and get out of that hold of hers…" Itachi replied.

"You do realize your risking going away to jail if Anna does get pregnant, right?" Okuma asked still couldn't believe that Anna could to such a dirty deed.

"I know!" Itachi raised his voice a little to the level were people still couldn't hear their conversation, then again there weren't that many people around them.

"Hmm, hopefully she won't get knocked up, cause then your risking maybe getting thrown in prison. My advice to you if you ever get thrown in jail, don't drop the soap." Ayame smirked making Itachi twitch his eyes in annoyance.

"Can we just go… And never speak of this again…" Itachi uttered.

"Awe, Itachi, you know we can't do that!" Ayame slapped Itachi on the back while grinning and chuckling.

"… I thought as much." Itachi muttered in annoyance.

When they all finally arrived at the school gates Saotome went ahead of them and to her class leaving Ayame and Okuma with Itachi, Itachi was getting ready for his daily routine of standing guard, however first he had to go to the student council room for his report and of course his assignments which is to be handed to him by the student council. The assignments usually are a list of suspicious students for him to investigate in. "You sure it's a good idea for you to even be here today? I mean what if you run into Anna?" Okuma asked as he saw Itachi peeking from the door to the student council room to see if Anna was there, which she was not, and then he entered.

"I will do my best to avoid that from happening, now move on about your business and give me those assignments so that I can get out of here." Itachi said when suddenly he felt a presence that sent shivers down his spine.

"Hey there!" Anna greeted them with a beaming smile.

"A-Anna!" Itachi backed up standing between Ayame and Okuma while facing the woman that violated him last night.

"Here, I made cookies especially for you three. I made some for Ayame and Okuma as thanks for their jobs in the student council. And of course, I made some for you as well Itachi." Anna said with an innocent giggle handing them each a bag of cookies.

Itachi didn't feel any particular malice from her, everything seemed normal. But considering what kind of person Anna is, something had to be wrong. He wasn't just sure what. "Umm, thanks…" Itachi accepted the cookies.

"Oh, I should make some tea." Anna went to make some tea for the three of them.

"She seems normal, are you sure what happened last night actually happened?" Okuma whispered to his two companions.

"My body can still feel it, it happened and I have two witnesses." Itachi whispered.

"What's all the whispering about? No need to be shy, now go on and eat my cookies." Anna said with a friendly smile.

"Umm, sure your cookies are always so tasty." Ayame said and opened the bag and ate one and so did Okuma.

For some reason Itachi didn't want to, but Anna at the moment is so unpredictable so unless he wanted to see her reaction which could be good or bad he decided to take one. He took a cookie out from the bag and took a bite of it. 'Hmm, tastes good, yet strange, and familiar, where have I-' Itachi thought when he recalled this flavor from last night. 'Don't tell me…'

"How do you like your cookies Itachi? I added something extra, the secret ingredient is love." Anna said as Itachi, Okuma and Ayame paled a little.

"Uhh, Anna what are you doing?" Ayame questioned.

"You see I discovered something last night. When my feelings of love for Itachi reach their peak the emotions deep within my body turn into liquid and explodes out of me like a gushing volcano." Anna had a blush on her face as she was disturbingly rubbing her lower area against the tables side. "I've named this miraculous discharge love nectar." Anna said and Itachi turned even paler and dropped the cookie from his hand. "And after seeing how much you enjoyed it last night, I feel honored. Your cookies, have my love nectar mixed in the dough!" Anna declared with a lusting stare.

"…"

"Ugh!" Okuma gaped at seeing this side of Anna.

"… I-Itachi are you alright?" Ayame questioned.

"UUUUWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Itachi screamed in horror. The very next moment Itachi, Okuma and Ayame where on the roof and Itachi flushed his mouth with water from a drinking fountain. "Why are the Gods punishing me…?" Itachi uttered and fell to his knees as Okuma patted him on the back.

"Well this is annoying. That naïve girl seems to be fully incapable of telling the difference between love and lust." Ayame said while leaning against a fence that separated their roof top from another roof top.

"Is there some way we can fix this? I can't sleep with one eye open for the rest of my life. And if she pregnant her mother may force me to marry her, or better throw me in jail." Itachi said with a deadpan expression trying to regain his cool. This world is driving him to the point of insanity.

"Fix it? Why would you do that? Every guy would kill to have a girl like Anna." Ayame said.

"Look I'm not against her having feelings for me. The point is that if I'm going to do those kinds of things I would rather want her to be doing with a girl that knows what she's doing. I have no interest in defiling someone. Besides if I'm going to have sex I would rather it be with someone I love. And right now, I don't even have those kinds of feelings for her." Itachi said.

"Right now, huh?" Ayame smirked. "So, you're not against the idea that you might fall in love with her at some point."

"If it happens then so be it, but it won't happen since I don't have any reasons to love her, and I don't see how I'm going to get a reason if she keeps acting like this. Besides, in my whole life I have only loved one girl like that." Itachi said when suddenly a part of the fence behind Ayame was cut off by Anna, whom grabbed Ayame in a hold while directing a pair of scissors at her neck.

"Oh good, I found you. It seems you have gotten quite close with Itachi." Anna tightened her grip.

"A-Anna!" Ayame struggled to break free.

"In fact, it occurred to me, as when I was in the middle of demonstrating my love to Itachi you barged in to his apartment all of the sudden and interrupted us." Anna said with a cold stare yet a smile on her face.

"A-Anna I can explain! See Itachi was worried that you didn't like him. So, he invited me over to give him some advice!" Ayame said sending Itachi looks saying that he had play along or they would all die.

Itachi could always fight Anna to save Ayame, but that wouldn't end well. He would most likely get arrested and thrown in jail, and there's no way he could take on the entire Decency Squad. Itachi then nodded to what Ayame said.

"Really he was worried about that? Well he shouldn't be because when I'm near Itachi my body starts to heats up like a furnace. Now I have resolved to restrain myself until Itachi accepts my affections." Anna declared and then looked at Itachi with a narrowed gaze. "Itachi?"

"Yes?" Itachi said.

"I do apologize for my behavior last night, and I shall restrain myself to make sure that we won't be body melding again until you have accepted my affections. But still, at this point there's really no need for both of us to hold back is there?" Anna said in a friendly tone, yet Itachi could feel the malice coming from her.

"M-Maybe hold back just a little…" Itachi uttered.

"Why should we? I was afraid that you hadn't accepted my affections after last night. But now that Ayame has confirmed it, I see no reason for us to hold back." Anna argued still with the friendly tone.

"Oh terrific…" Itachi uttered.

"I'm sorry Ayame, my hands moved all on their own with love, love alone." Anna released Ayame from her grip and the frightened perverted girl fell down. "Now be patient Itachi. We will continue were we left of last night soon enough. Don't you worry." Anna threw the scissors in the air and they stabbed right into the ground in front of Itachi, inches away from him.

"For the first time in a while, I'm absolutely terrified…" Itachi uttered while Okuma was trembling in fear.

 **Later that day at the café**

Okuma was mopping over the fact that the once angelic image he had of Anna was replaced by what they saw earlier today. "I still can't believe Anna was really like that…"

"To be fair this is only duo to her lack of knowledge about the subject of love." Itachi said having regained his composure. "Who would have thought this would be a side effect of this pure society. Then again humans tend to pursue what they find to be a mystery."

"Yeah, well that's about to change now that we gained the perfect weapon to educate the masses about sexuality." Ayame said as she looked over to Saotome whom was drawing multiple erotic images with her mouth. "Now you two are going to hide these dirty pictures along with maps to the forest all over campus! And once you do the students will drop going to the rally and rush of to Yatsuka forest to devour porn!"

Later at the school, Okuma and Itachi each took a different side of the campus to hide the photos and maps. It was easier for Itachi since he was a member of the Decency Squad and could use the excuse to inspect lockers and such. "Okay, a few more to go." Itachi said as he placed a drawing and a map inside a locker.

"Itachi." Anna's voice reached his ears. Itachi instantly got up and hid the drawing and the map. He turned around to face Anna whom was leaning in closer as Itachi couldn't back away as behind him was the locker, so he lowered himself down instead. "I was hoping I would find you here. Today, just for you. I have made a special beverage. See it's infused with the product of my love." Anna took out a water bottle that was filled with her love nectar. "Here take a nice drink, go on swallow it all down. Oh, don't worry it's just my love nectar, sweet and pure." Anna opened the bottle, Itachi saw the opening between her legs and slipped out between them and ran away.

"Sorry! I got to go! Have a lot of important work to do!" Itachi shouted as he ran away.

"H-He went right between my legs!" Anna uttered and squeezed the water bottle so that some of the love nectar spilled on the floor.

This kind of thing kept happening every day. "Anna, what are you doing?!" Itachi questioned as Anna had a pair of clamps in her hand.

"I'm thirsty so I wish to drink your love nectar like I did that night!" Anna said as her eyes were filled with lust.

"Wait, then why the clamps?" Itachi questioned when he realized and quickly covered his downer area with his hands.

"Give it to me!" Anna shouted.

"No, please! Don't use those clamps!" Itachi managed to escape. However, that was not the end of it as it continued the next day. Itachi was standing on the edge outside of a window as Anna was inside the building standing by the window while holding a vacuum cleaner.

"Give it to me! I need to taste your love nectar again!" And the day after that, they were in the science lab and Anna stared at him with her eyes filled with lust while breathing heavily. "I need to taste it again! Today is the day it shall be mine! Give me your love nectar!" Anna leaped at him and Itachi ran out the door.

"Isn't anyone going to help me?!" Itachi shouted and dropped the back with the drawings and the maps.

"Come back here!" Anna shouted and ran after him.

"Love nectar? What is that?" The green haired science girl that asked Itachi about how babies are made entered the lab and noticed the bag on the floor.

Itachi was breathing heavily, having exhausted himself from running away from Anna all day. He met up with Okuma and Ayame on the roof. "I can't possibly hide the maps and drawings with Anna just around the corner ready to violate me."

"I guess you're right. It's a shame though, Saotome drew such beautiful pictures." Ayame sighed.

"Anyway, I have to get going, Sophia wants me at the rally as a security guard along with several others. They're meeting up down there now, so I better hurry." Itachi got up and straightened his uniform shirt. "Although at this rate everyone will be too afraid to go to the forest. Seems all is lost."

"No, me and Tanukishi will go and recover the porn, you try and convince Sophia that you will be one of the guards around the forest. That way it will be a little easier for us." Ayame said.

"Hn." Itachi and called Sophia on his PM. "Miss Nishikinomiya."

" **Ah, Mister Uchiha. What can I do for you today?"**

"I would like to request guarding Yatsuka Forest rather than the rally. I think it would be the best for me to guard the area were the terrorists are most likely to attack." Itachi said.

" **Hmm, well I suppose I could get another one to take your place at the rally. Very well, granted."**

"Thank you, ma'am." Itachi bowed and turned off the call.

They quickly made haze to Yatsuka Forest. Itachi walked ahead of them to meet up with the Decency Squad. Itachi meet up with his superior, he then looked around at the security and sent info to Ayame and Okuma. Suddenly all the students from the academy arrived and they were holding the drawings and the maps. They were lead by the green haired science girl, Hyouka Fuwa.

"What are you kids doing here?! No trespassing just go back to school!" Itachi's supervisor shouted.

"Commence the operation determination phasedown." Fuwa said through her PM to all the female students.

"Huh? What's going on?" A male student questioned.

"I didn't know about this?"

"Nobody told me."

"Hey! Hold it! Do you want us to drag you all off to jail?!" The Decency Squad team leader shouted.

"Hey boys! Stop what you're doing right now!" A girl shouted.

"Help us Decency Squad!"

"We came here to prevent these perverted boys from stealing pornographic books!"

"Boys are so gross!"

"Their ruining our rally!"

""Please! Stop those dirty boys!"" All the girls said in unison.

"Guys it's a trap! They betrayed us!" The boys ran away.

"Get back here!" The Decency Squad chased after all the boys same with Itachi. Itachi then slipped away from the crowd and hid himself behind a few bushes.

"Heh, looks like the plan worked after all. Now I should go and help Ayame and Okuma-" Itachi uttered when suddenly he saw the two of them running away from Anna.

"I will catch you! And gain Itachi's affection!" Anna shouted as she chased after Ayama whom was dressed in her Blue Tundra outfit.

"… I really never wanted to use this again but… desperate times calls for desperate measures." Itachi opened a bag that contained a black hoodie and a pair of white panties. "Time for the Pervy Hood to return I guess… why me?" Itachi sighed and changed into his Pervy Hood outfit and putting on some perfume to mask his scent knowing Anna is a super human like being. He climbed up a tree and jumped from tree branch to tree branch following Ayame and Okuma whom was being chased by Anna.

As Itachi jumped from tree branch to tree branch he saw Ayame push Okuma down a hill and taking Anna's attention. Anna ran at such powerful immense speed that dust flew around her and a powerful gush of wind blew around the area.

Anna then managed to catch up with Ayame and grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against a tree. "Well Blue Tundra any last words? Or will it be easier to speak once I unmask you?" Anna reached out for the panties over Ayame's face.

"Let her go!" The voice of a familiar man was heard.

Anna turned to the man. "Uwah! Wait who are you?!" Anna questioned seeing the man with panties over his face and wearing a small outfit that only covered his junk, and his thighs.

The man let out a malicious laughter. "I'm the other founding member of SOX! My name is, to be determined!"

"O-Okuma?" Itachi questioned. 'Guess Ayame was right about him being a closet pervert.' Itachi thought.

"So, Blue Tundra has a partner?" Anna smirked and charged at this new foe. "That's alright I will just apprehend both of you at once!"

"Not good, Okuma stands no chance against her!" Itachi leaped in, he went in between Anna and Okuma and grabbed Anna by the wrist throwing her to the side.

"Wh-What?! Wait I know you!" Anna glared at the new foe.

"That's right! I'm Pervy Hood the one who exposed the secrets of childbirth to a high school girl!" Itachi declared while secretly hating himself inside for using that name.

"Yes, I remember you. I shall apprehend you as well!" Anna charged at him.

"SOX! Get going I shall deal with this monster of a woman!" Itachi declared.

"Y-Yes! Good, get going name to be determined!" Ayame aka Blue Tundra shouted and she and Okuma ran to gather the porn stash.

Itachi dodged a punch from Anna, whom later raised her leg. Itachi quickly reacted and leaped back as Anna slammed her foot into the ground forming a small crater. Anna leaped after him throwing another punch which Itachi blocked by grabbing her fist and throwing her to the side.

Anna charged at him and swung her leg towards his face, Itachi blocked her kick with his arm but the impact sent him skidding to the side. 'She might have broken my arm there.' Itachi thought, he then leaped back and noticed that a tree was behind him.

"I got you now!" Anna swung her mighty fist at him, Itachi ducked as Anna's fist broke the tree in half. Itachi leaped back, and to his surprise Anna grabbed the broken half of the tree and threw it towards him. Itachi quickly reacted and placed his feet on the tree and leaped off it as it crashed into a mountain side.

"That was close…" Itachi uttered as Anna appeared in front of him and threw another punch, Itachi ducked, grabbed her wrist and swung his foot at her legs making her trip, he then quickly pinned her down to the ground while sitting on top of her back while holding her right arm down.

"Damn you-" Anna said when suddenly Itachi squeezed a pressure point on her neck making her fall unconscious.

"Sorry about this Anna, but this is for the best of the world. We can't have any more people like you ignorant of sex, from what you've shown the consequences for this is drastic." Itachi said and lifted the unconscious Anna up bridal style.

 **Anna pov**

Anna slowly opened her eyes seeing Itachi in front of her. "I-Itachi…?" Anna questioned looking drowsy.

"Anna, I found you unconscious and brought you back here. What happened?" Itachi pretended to not know what happened, and with his lying skills he was believable.

"I-I almost caught Blue Tundra and her companion, when suddenly the Pervy Hood appeared… I fought him and the next thing I know I wake up seeing you." Anna looked away while covering her blushing face. "I'm sorry, I failed you Itachi! I couldn't catch those scoundrels."

"It's not your fault Anna. Anyway, SOX got away with the pornographic material. And the rally was a failure." Itachi helped Anna up. "Come on now, let' get you back home so that you can rest."

Anna noticed Itachi flinched when he moved his arm. "Your arm! Your hurt! Who did this to you?!"

'Well it was you, but I can't say that.' Itachi thought. "I ran into Pervy Hood and we had a fight, he won." Itachi replied.

"Damn that Pervy Hood! I shall arrest him no matter what!" Anna declared with a burning passion.

'Oh great, now she will chase after my alter ego as well… only this time to arrest me.' Itachi thought with an inwardly sigh.

 **Itachi pov, at the café**

Ayame was celebrating their latest success of the gathering of the pornographic material. While Saotome used the different dirty magazines, books and novels to draw various dirty pictures. Making so many dirty photos as possible. However, Sophia and the Decency Squad managed to approve of the X-prohibition law by forcing the students whom were arrested to sign it.

Ayame, Okuma and Itachi stood on a rooftop while watching members of the Decency Squad carry in boxes with the new PM's as Sophia was beginning her press conference. "They forced all the students whom were arrested to sign the petition. The public should be outraged. Are you guys ready?" Ayame looked at her male companions.

"We have no choice in the matter, do we?" Itachi questioned.

"Nope!" Ayame smirked.

"Then yeah, we're ready." Itachi said with a small smile on his face.

"Let's do it." Okuma smirked.

"You sure have gotten excited about this cause of hers." Itachi smiled at Okuma whom had taken his own persona.

At the conference people were gathered to hear Sophia speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for coming tonight. The X-prohibition law signature collection took place all across the country this morning. Was enthusiastically embraced by the public with only a small amount of resistance. I believe in the pure morality, and these signatures we've gathered clearly demonstrates what we want as a society." Sophia held up a paper when suddenly everyone gasped in shock. "What? What is it? Uwah!" Sophia gasped seeing as she was holding a dirty picture. She looked through the pile of papers that was supposed to be the signatures, and they were all replaced with dirty drawings. "My signatures! Where are my signatures?!"

"Ma'am bad news, every single one of the signed petitions have been replaced!" Itachi dressed as a member of the Decency Squad informed.

"Those terrorists!" Sophia cursed she looked over to the man who was filming the drawings "Stop filming! We can't broadcast this! Cut the feed!" Sophia shouted while grabbing the camera.

"We have discovered members of SOX in the area!" A member of the Decency Squad informed.

"Quick! Go catch them!" Sophia shouted at Itachi.

"Right away ma'am!" Itachi ran with a whole squadron chasing after Blue Tundra aka Ayame and Okuma whom yet had to name his new persona. 'Another victory for SOX.' Itachi inwardly smiled.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Sorry that it took so long, I was supposed to update this last week and "From Ninja to Saiyan" before that, but things happened and I got a little delayed. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and remember to leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**andresskorskiruiz: Thanks!**

 **Ferno16: Glad to hear it.**

 **Guest: Glad you liked it.**

 **Harambe: LOL! Said godly being having his powers striped from him helped her a lot in that regard.**

 **Mr. Haziq: Anna defies logic, not just with the fluids, but with her strength and durability as well.**

 **NeoNazo356: Fuwa will have a moment with Itachi in this chapter, hope they are to your satisfaction, will try and make more later also.**

 **Izica1: Well, one of those gods that brought him to this world did so for amusements, so anything can happen if they see it to be amusing… but let's hope they hold some mercy for our Uchiha.**

 **Vruon: I think it was stated in the anime that telling Anna something like that could be dangerous, considering they don't know how she would react, but Itachi will try his best to find a way to explain it to her, if he can that is.**

 **Mariah: Thanks, sorry for the long wait.**

 **dantez115: I get it, I get it, it's not what you're used to with the character, but sadly that won't work with him getting his chakra back. It would be way too much, besides this is basically for humor sake and such.**

 **Ruberforumfree: Thanks! And sorry for the long wait.**

 **seant5054: Here you go, and sorry for the long wait.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

"Okay, so tell me, why are we using the kitchen in the coffee shop again?" Itachi questioned with a raised brow as he along with Okuma, Ayame and Saotome in the kitchen.

"Just put on this apron." Ayame said and handed both the male members of SOX an apron each.

"Whatever we're making, I don't really feel like eating it after what has happened with Anna recently." Itachi said and put the apron on while looking like his same, emotionless, bored guy.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. We're not making any snack, we're making-" Ayame said and quickly opened her flip phone to disturb eth PM signal. "-sex toys! And we will start with the crucial ingredient to any sex toy! Lube!" Ayame declared and Itachi only looked confused.

"Sex what now?" Itachi blinked in confusion.

"Why is making that so important?!" Okuma questioned with a raised brow.

"Because stores aren't allowed to sell them anymore, duh." Ayame replied with a deadpan expression. "Listen up Tanukichi! We've may have placed porn mags all over the academy, but we haven't taught the students how to express the tingly feelings they get when they look at them! Don't you think that's kind of strange?"

"What I think is strange is how serious you are about this stuff in the first place." Okuma replied while letting out an inwardly sigh.

"You seemed pretty serious about it yourself mister name yet to be determined." Itachi said with a deadpan expression as he referred to the incident in the forest when Anna almost caught Ayame aka Blue Tundra, and Okuma arrived in that strange questionable outfit.

"Says mister Pervy Hood." Okuma glared at Itachi.

"Although I may have done a questionable act like yourself, at least I wasn't dressed in such a fashion where my entire body was basically exposed, and may I remind you, that you didn't seem to mind being dressed like that either." Itachi said with a small grin and Okuma twitched his eyes in annoyance that he didn't have a comeback for that one.

"Anyway, I have decided that our next assignment is to teach the students how to masturbate! We'll also give them special instructions, how to build them their own sex toys that will catch their spunk!" Ayame said while moving her hand up and down with a dirty grin on her face. Itachi had a pretty good idea what these sex toys they were talking about were, especially when they used the word "masturbate" he got a pretty good idea alright what they were scheming.

"And what are we going to do about the female students?" Okuma asked with a faint blush.

"Eww! Not every girl gets all squirty like Anna! You're sick." Ayame said with a faint blush at the mentioning of masturbation for girls.

"Wait a second! Your calling me sick?!" Okuma shouted at the person whom was considered by the two boys, the biggest pervert on the planet.

"For the girl students, we will ease them in by giving them some of Saotome's pictures, and how to flick your V-instruction manual!" Ayame explained.

"Okay, why can't we do the same for the boys?" Okuma questioned.

"Because some of the books we stole from Yatsuka forest had plans for devising toys for dudes. And if I can get personal for a moment, bringing sex toys back from the brink of extinction has always been a lifelong dream of mine!" Ayame admitted with pride in her voice.

"What a weird kid." Okuma commented with a narrowed look at Ayame, referring to her past.

"I was a VERY dirty girl!" Ayame admitted with once again pride in her tone. "If we can teach them the joy of sex toys, we will free the boys from the pains of chains from their socks and the stains of their jerking!"

"Seriously…" Okuma uttered and Itachi didn't even have words for what Ayame was saying.

"Now to be frank, I have always wanted to get a vibrator up and running, but, it's not something that can be easily made up at home so…" Ayame said.

"But you said we weren't making toys for the girls!" Okuma said as Itachi assumed vibrators were a toy used by girls.

"You know boys can also use vibrators…" Ayame uttered and Okuma froze. "Oh, Tanukichi, you just imagined a dude showing the vibrator up his ass didn't you, how gross." Ayame huffed her head to the side acting like Okuma was the bigger pervert.

"You started it with this conversation you pervert!" Okuma shouted.

"For the record, you could do whatever, no judgment. But I have heard a rumor that some guys takes a pocket size vibrator in their pants and get it off that way!" Ayame said and Itachi and Okuma just looked confused.

""That doesn't sound pleasurable at all."" Both boys said in unison.

"But it has to feel good on there! The head of the penis is basically just a giant clit!" Ayame said while holding her phone up once again.

"Their completely different organs!" Okuma argued.

"It's all the same if it brings you pleasure!" Ayame argued.

"Would you two shut up! You can settle this little debate with doing some experimenting." Saotome said.

"I don't think so, I mean we don't even have the toys." Okuma said with a little satisfied smile that they didn't have to go through that.

"Then we will go to get someone to make them." Ayame declared.

"Who would do that?!" Okuma questioned.

"Well we could ask that scientist girl, you know the one Itachi told about were babies come from." Ayame hinted at Fuwa.

"But who's going to ask?!" Okuma questioned and they all instantly turned over to Itachi.

"… Absolutely not." Itachi instantly replied.

"Oh, come on! Just suck it up and do it!" Ayame said.

"What would I even tell her they are for?" Itachi questioned, not that he had decided to do it yet of course.

"Just ask her to make us a couple of hand-help massage eggs for every day health." Ayame replied.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Itachi was about to walk out, but then Ayame grabbed his shoulder while smirking evilly at him.

"If you don't I will make sure your locked away in a room with Anna." Ayame smirked viciously and Itachi paled.

"You wouldn't…" Itachi glared at Ayame.

"Heh, try me big boy, and let's see if I lock you in a room alone with that lusting beast or not. Are you willing to take that risk though?" Ayame chuckled darkly.

"…" Itachi twitched his eyes in annoyance. "F-Fine…"

"Great! With that out of the way we can focus on making the lube! And we'll have you paint the toys Saotome!" Ayame looked at the dirty artist.

"I will paint every freckle pour and hair!" Saotome said with a smirk of excitement.

"And you two can be in charge of sex toy quality assurance!" Ayame looked at the two boys.

"Quality assurance?! Like test them?!" Okuma questioned looking slightly annoyed while Itachi looked uncomfortable.

The two girls blinked and looked down at their special area. "We don't have the required accessory."

"I don't care!" Okuma shouted as he was definitely not doing it.

"I don't care that much either." Itachi commented.

"A lady with a man thingy… What a great idea!" Saotome said with excitement.

"… I should definitely bring you in." Itachi looked at the perverted artist with a deadpan expression.

"You only have to tell us if they are good, you two can use your fingers if you want." Ayame said with a pleading look while placing her right hands index finger on her thumb making a circle and inserting her other hands left index finger into said circle.

"That's… not so bad." Okuma said slightly relived.

"I'm still not doing it." Itachi said.

"Yeah, room, alone, Anna." Ayame smirked at Itachi in a threatening manner.

"Dammit, fine I will do it." Itachi sighed.

"Good! Now let's make some lube!" Ayame said and they got to work. "Start by boiling up some water, add one table spoon of cornstarch, stir it really well, then once its dissolved and starts to thicken pour it into a bowl and cool. Tanukichi get a bowl, that's an order!" Ayame said as she followed the recipe she got from one of the dirty books they found.

"Okay." Okuma went to get a bowl.

"I still don't get the concept of this…" Itachi uttered looking at the pot with the boiling water.

After some time, they were left with a bowl of lube. "It's all set! What do you think?" Ayame asked as Okuma scooped some up with his finger to test it. "You to mister possibly becoming a father soon." Ayame looked at Itachi whom twitched his eyes in annoyance and scooped some up as well.

It felt sticky, and warm. "Fine I guess." Okuma sighed.

"Yeah, whatever, it seems fine." Itachi sighed.

"We got two yeses from mister masturbator himself, and mister smash king!" Ayame smirked happily.

"Refrain from giving me creepy nicknames!" Okuma shouted.

"I don't appreciate the nicknames either…" Itachi said with an annoyed glare.

Saotome scooped up some lube and tasted it. "It tastes surprisingly sweet."

"You're not supposed to eat it!" Okuma shouted at the little girl.

"Let's add an extra detail." Ayame threw down a grey lump of something shaped like a block, she then cut it slightly and poured in some lube in the cut. "It's finger time." Okuma had an uncomfortable look as he placed his finger on the lube and smeared it into the cut. "You did it quite well." Ayame praised.

"Shut up!"

"So, what do you think about the texture now?" Ayame looked seriously at Okuma whom blushed faintly.

"Well… it does feel pretty good." Okuma replied.

"And the best part of this sex toy is that you can eat away the evidence!" Ayame said excitedly. "Now! Go and ask that science girl to make us some vibrating eggs!" Ayame looked at Itachi while holding her phone out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… I will go and do it." Itachi sighed and went out of the kitchen, and put on his white Decency Squad uniform. "… You know, I would rather remain dead then end up here… or is this really my punishment?" Itachi looked up into the sky as he was talking to the gods.

 **Meanwhile in the pure lands**

"He doesn't seem that happy about his new life…" One of the spirits said looking into a lake where he saw Itachi looking up into the sky.

"Eh, who cares, it's funny!" The other spirit laughed his spiritual ass off. "Besides, he will get used to it, who knows maybe even change that pure country back to how it was. And how are the kids coming?"

"Hmm, are you sure we should make that girl pregnant? She's still in high school after all." The first spirit said.

"But think about how funny it would be." The other spirit said with an excited tone.

 **Back in the mortal world**

"Oh, well, hopefully nothing bad happens any further. I should just get this over with." Itachi sighed and walked towards the academy. The very next moment Itachi stood outside of the academy lab where Fuwa resided. Itachi sighed and looked down not really wanting to do this, he then sighed and knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood Fuwa in her lab coat, and only her lab coat. "Yes, what can I help you with?"

"… What happened to your clothes?" Itachi asked with an emotionless expression.

"I fell into a lake trying to gather samples for an experiment, and my clothes got soaked." She replied and looked behind her by the window where her clothes were hung out to dry.

"Aha, an-anyway, I need you to make something for me." Itachi held out a note with instructions for what he wants her to make. "It's a hand-help massage egg, we need it for umm, health purposes. Is it possible for you to make them?"

Fuwa looked at the note and looked back at Itachi. "It's possible, but I want something in return from you especially."

Itachi raised his brow. "Okay, before I agree, what is it?" Itachi wasn't about to agree on something he didn't know what was.

"That love nectar thing Anna Nishikinomiya was talking about, I assume it is what the male possesses to make babies, and I wish to get some specimens of it. So, I want you to give me some samples, and since you seem to have a great deal of it since miss Anna Nishikinomiya went through to try and get it from you. I want it to come from you personally. So, if you could be so kind-" Fuwa bluntly held out a cup or Itachi, seemingly not sure what she was asking for. "hand me over some love nectar."

"…" Itachi froze on the spot, not sure how to react to this situation. "Umm, isn't there any other way?"

"I will make the hand-help massage eggs for you, if you give some of that love nectar for my research." Fuwa said and didn't look like she was going to change her mind about this.

"… Would you excuse me for a moment." Itachi exited the lab and instantly called Ayame.

" **How did it go? Did you get her to make our vibrating eggs?"** Ayame asked.

"She wants me to give her something in return…" Itachi said.

" **Okay, so? Just do it."**

"She wants me to give her my love nectar as Anna called it." Itachi said hoping that would change what Ayame wanted him to do, although he doubted it would.

" **Really? She wants you to smash her and give it all to her? You are a guy, go on and do that dirty deed!"** Ayame shouted over the PM.

"No, she wants me to give her samples for her research, and then she will make the massage eggs." Itachi corrected the misunderstanding.

" **Hmm, I say do it, at least you don't have to risk having Anna trying to kill both you and her once she finds out."** Ayame said and shivers ran down Itachi's spine.

"But… but… I don't want to." Itachi had no other way of saying this, although he couldn't help but notice he sounded like a child begging his mother to stay home from school.

" **Just suck it up, go to the bathroom, masturbate the hell out of your D, and give her some of your white soldiers. Let me keep pimping out of you, you're my cash cow now."** He could hear Ayame snicker.

"… Bye." Itachi hung up as Ayame was no help at all, he then went back into the lab and stood face to face with Fuwa. "Very well, but I will only give it to you once you finish those massage eggs, is that acceptable?"

"It is, I will have them done as soon as possible." Fuwa replied and Itachi bowed and walked out from the academy.

Once Itachi returned to the coffee shop he found his fellow SOX members on the ground exhausted as they had tried out all sorts of types of homemade sex toys. And then the very next day Itachi got a mail from Fuwa saying that the toys were finished.

Itachi was once again at the academy and Fuwa was still in her lab coat as her clothes were still drying, and on the table in front of them were two vibrating pink eggs. "Are these what you wanted?" Fuwa asked.

Itachi hadn't seen one before, but they looked like what Ayame described them as. "Yes, they seem perfect."

"Their wireless, but there is a limited range on the remote control. Basically you must be in the same city as the person wearing the device." Fuwa explained.

"Sounds powerful enough." Itachi commented.

"The only real difficulty was making them as small as you requested. So there were several unsuccessful prototypes during the process. Then again, perhaps someone will find some use for them. But as you can see I succeeded in building the miniature model as you requested. I'm afraid however the remote control proved impossible to shrink." Fuwa said holding out a pink remote at the same shape as a male's genitals.

"By the way, why haven't your clothes dried up yet?" Itachi asked feeling a little uncomfortable although he didn't show it.

"I fell in again trying to observe the body melding of water insects, truly troublesome. Anyway now for my payment." Fuwa walked closer to Itachi.

"Oh, yes about that… Can't we work out another arrangement?" Itachi asked not really wanting to do this.

"You must return the favor I did for you, I will not allow you to leave with the vibrating devices until you have payed me." Fuwa replied while wrapping her arms around Itachi's waist preventing him from leaving.

"There must be something else I could do for you instead…"

"Either you give it to me, or I take it by force." Fuwa replied looking dead serious.

"And pray tell how do you plan on doing that?" Itachi asked with a deadpan expression as he didn't think there was much she could do.

"Simple, I will get miss Anna Nishikinomiya, she seems to be an expert on getting the love nectar out from you." Fuwa replied and Itachi paled.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Just give me that damn cup." Itachi took the cup and was about to walk out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fuwa asked while tilting her head to the side.

"Umm, to the bathroom, you know to get your samples." Itachi replied.

"I thought I told you, you cannot leave this room until you have payed me. Now, drop your pants and start the process to get the love nectar out. Knowing how is also an important part of my research." Fuwa demanded.

"… Look, there is no way I'm doing it here, either you let me go to the bathroom, or you're not getting it at all." Itachi said as there was no way he was doing it here.

"And like I told you, you either give it to me, or I take it by force." Fuwa retorted back at Itachi.

"Look there are boundaries." Itachi argued.

"Just do it already." Fuwa said as she started removing Itachi's belt and tried to remove his pants.

"Hey, just stop! Look this is inappropriate and against the rules, you cannot do this!" Itachi tried to hold his pants up.

"It's okay, I'm doing this in the name of science." Fuwa said and kept trying to take down his pants.

"I don't care, the answer is still no-" Itachi stopped once the door opened and there stood Anna, and because of the shocking development that she was there Itachi loosened his grip and Fuwa was able to pull down his pants.

"Mister Itachi…" Anna uttered.

"A-Anna…" Itachi uttered and noticed what position he was in and looked back at Anna whom looked shocked.

"Why… were you…. doing that… with another girl?" Anna began to tremble. "Here I was patrolling campus in hopes of catching SOX having a meeting, instead I find this! Mister Itachi what were you doing?!" Anna questioned as her grip on the door handle tightened, acting like she had caught her husband cheating on her, and in her mind it was like that right now. And then the door handle started to break.

"He was about to give me some samples of his love nectar." Fuwa bluntly replied.

"Wh-What?!" Anna shouted.

"W-Wait let me explain this, it's not what you think, yes I had agreed to give her a sample as payment for a favor she did for me, but I was trying to re-bargain the agreement of said payment." Itachi tried to explain as he knew that Anna could put not only his life in danger, but Fuwa's as well.

"What could possibly be so important that you had to result in paying her with your love nectar, my precious love nectar that is only meant for me?!" Anna demanded an answer.

"W-Well, umm, come with me Anna." Itachi pulled up his pants, and took Anna out from the lab and tried to explain it to her without Fuwa saying something that could ruin his explanation. Itachi then secretly called Ayame on the PM.

" **Hey Itachi, whats-"**

"So, Anna, the reason I was paying Fuwa, with my love nectar for a favor she did for me was, umm-" Itachi hinted to Ayame to make her help getting him out of this situation.

"Was for?" Anna looked at him demanding an answer.

" **Ohhh, gotcha, it was to ask for advice."**

"To ask for advice." Itachi repeated what Ayame was telling him.

"Advice? For what?" Anna questioned with a raised brow.

" **For a present I was going to give you."**

"For a present I was going to give you…" Itachi froze the moment he realized what he was saying and quickly hung up on Ayame in case she would make the situation worse.

"A present? For me?" Anna looked slightly overjoyed, but then looked a little suspiciously at Itachi. "Why couldn't you just ask her over mail?"

"Umm, well I already got the present for you, and was asking for her opinion on the matter." Itachi didn't find any other response that quickly to give Anna.

"Huh?" Anna quickly reached her hand into Itachi's pocket and took out one of the vibrating eggs. "Is this it?"

"Eh, could you please give it back." Itachi pleaded as he knew this would only result in disaster.

"I've never seen anything like it. What is it?" Anna asked Itachi whom didn't know what to say.

"Oh, it's a special power stone, or something like that…" Itachi replied. "But umm, it's not that good, so I will get you something better." Itachi said but was stopped as Anna placed her finger over his lips.

"If a power stone is what you choose for me, then a power stone is what I want." Anna said with a bright warm smile. "I will treasure it forever." Anna placed it in her pocket.

"Umm…"

"By the way, you're not going to go through with the payment, are you?" Anna asked with a pleading look.

"He has no choice, he has to repay the favor I did for him." Fuwa popped her head out from door.

"What are you even going to use it for?" Anna questioned with a narrowed look.

"Experimenting, it's for science." Fuwa replied and Anna let out a small pout.

"Hmm, well… I suppose… But on one condition, I get to be the one to take it out of him." Anna looked at Itachi with a lusting gaze making Itachi sweat nervously.

"That's acceptable." Fuwa agreed to her terms.

"I decline that." Itachi said and Anna looked at him with a pouty face. "I will just do it myself." Itachi took the cup and went into the bathroom just to get it over with. After a few minutes, he returned with the cup full, and looking like he hated himself. "Here you go, now we're even." Itachi said and took the remote and the second egg and placed them in his pocket, without Anna noticing, as she was looking at the cup with a lusting gaze.

"Ah, that scent, it's my beloved Itachi's love nectar…" Anna uttered looking like she wanted some herself.

"Well, this sample is mine, thank you for your payment." Fuwa took the cup and went back into her lab.

"Just never speak of this again…" Itachi uttered with an annoyed look.

"Umm, although I'm glad for this gift, can I please also get some love nectar?" Anna asked with a pleading look and a faint blush.

"Umm, I got to go." Itachi rushed out from the room, and then out from the academy. And once he got back to the coffee shop, Ayame was disappointed that he had to give up one of the vibrating eggs, and that disappointment grew further as she broke the other vibrating egg trying to make a vibrating Excalibur as she called it.

Then the very next day, Itachi was on his daily patrol around the academy despite it being on a Sunday. He was hoping that nothing weird had happened with Anna and that vibrating egg she took, then again in his pocket he had the remote so it shouldn't be an issue. He then ran into Fuwa whom held up a notebook. "Can I help you?"

"Those samples you gave me proved to be quite interesting, although after a while they stopped moving." Fuwa said.

"Well, they don't exactly live for that long." Itachi said as Fuwa took notes.

"Then how do they manage to make a child if they don't live for that long?" Fuwa asked as she was still taking notes.

"Look, I'm not allowed to say anything about that. Let's just say when one of them reaches the target inside the female, the child starts to develop inside the female." Itachi explained and tried to move on while Fuwa still followed him.

"Could you maybe give me some more samples?" Fuwa asked with her version of a pleading look.

"No, you have nothing that I want so therefor I won't give you anything." Itachi replied and pushed through and moved towards the student council room to get his assignment for the day.

"Please, it's for science!" Fuwa grabbed onto his coat and without either of them noticing she pushed the button on the remote control.

"AAAAHHHHH!" A loud moan from Anna came from the student council room.

"Anna?" Itachi opened the door and saw Anna on her knees while holding her right hand up against her chest while blushing madly, and when Itachi bent down to help her up, his thigh came up to the button on the remote control and pushed.

"AAAAHHHNNNN! AAAAA!" Anna moaned even more as he chest looked like it was shaking up and down.

'Oh no, the egg, the remote.' Itachi reached in for the remote and tried to shut it off, but all that happened was that the vibrating increased in the egg, that Anna had made into a pendant and made it into a necklace. 'Oh no, is it broken? You've got to be kidding!' Itachi thought when suddenly Anna wrapped her arms around him and pinned him down to the ground.

"What seems to be the problem?" Fuwa asked when suddenly Anna managed to close the door, leaving her alone with Itachi in the room. She looked at him with a lusting gaze as she kept moaning from the vibration.

"This feeling… love flowing from your present… makes me feel like that night…" Anna uttered while drooling a little and pinning Itachi down to the ground.

"No, no, not this again…" Itachi uttered as Anna with her monster strength held Itachi pinned down while reaching into his pants and grabbing a hold of his shaft. 'The gods are definitely punishing me if this is happening again!'

 **Meanwhile in pure lands**

"Are you sure about this? Letting him go through this again?" The first spirit questioned.

"Oh, yeah, it's going to be so much fun!" The second spirit replied.

 **Back in the mortal world**

"Ahh! This sensation it feels so right, and this is feeling so hard right now." Anna said while stroking his manhood with her soft slim hands. She then let out another moan and fell down with her breasts directly on his manhood with the vibrating egg, still vibrating, and even increasing as Itachi was sitting on the remote control in his back pocket.

'Oh, no, I can actually feel pleasure from this…' Itachi thought as even though he was an emotionless man normally, and a someone not that interested in body melding, he was still a human, and he still had the same sensitive spots as a normal man.

"You sweet man, your so kind, please won't you hold me squeeze me tight…" Anna said with a lusting gaze as she tightened her embrace, and her top busting open revealing her lavendered colored bra, and the vibrating egg visible to Itachi, Itachi tried to reach it, but then Anna's bra busted open and his hand landed on her right boob making her moan even more. Anna started removing pieces of her uniform clothing bit by bit. "I see you want it to… Let's embrace each other in love like we did that night." Anna leant in closer to Itachi's face and forced her lips on his, exploring every corner of his mouth. She then with her feet managed to remove Itachi's pants and rubbed her thighs up against his manhood that was erect from the vibration earlier.

'No, no, not again… oh, please, anything but this again.' Itachi thought as Anna took of his boxers making Itachi just let out an inwardly sigh. 'Guess there is nothing I can do to stop it… let's just get it over with…' Itachi thought as Anna brought out his manhood while rubbing her hand up against his shaft.

"Ah, it's so hard… AAHHHNN!" Anna let out a moan as she was about to insert it into her special area. She breathed heavily as she held Itachi's hand up against her breast and started getting him to rub it making her moan even more. "Here it goes…"

'Just get it over with…' Itachi thought as he couldn't even budge as Anna was pinning him down, but then, the vibrating egg broke. Anna moved off of him and looked at the broken vibrating egg with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, no, your present broke…" Anna uttered.

"Forget about it, it's my fault for giving you something like that in the first place." Itachi got up and put his boxers and pants back on, and placed Anna's coat around her shoulders

But then, Anna grabbed a hold of the garbage bin started to puke into it. Itachi looked at her confused, and blinked his eyes in confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry, I've just been feeling a little sick since this morning. I think it's something I ate." Anna said while looking at Itachi with an innocent smile.

'Sick… since this morning… oh no…' Itachi paled where he stood and looked like a statue. 'This can't be happening…'

"By the way, Itachi, could you get me a new power stone, I will take better care of it this time!" Anna pleaded with a faint blush on her face.

"I will make it for you, if you give me another sample." Fuwa popped her head out from behind the door.

"Please… tell me this is just a bad dream…" Itachi uttered while his body was trembling a little.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **So, is Anna really knocked up? Or was it something she ate that made her sick? Will Itachi be a daddy? Or get locked in prison? Or forced to marry Anna? All these questions will be answered at some point!**

 **In the meantime, leave a review with your thoughts on this!**

 **-Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people! I know it has been a long time since I updated this story. Truth be told I had writers block, I was more interested in writing two other stories mostly, and I have started college so my schedule hasn't really been that much open for writing time. But I want all of you to know, I won't abandon this story or any of my other stories, it might take a long time for me to update some of them sometimes, but I won't give up on either one of them.**

 **As for those waiting for some other stories, like "DxD Sharingan Dragon Slayer" I still have major writings block on that one, plus I'm going through re-writing some chapters. Those of you waiting for "Minato" well, although my writings block has been cleared, mostly, and I have managed to get in contact with my co-writer, we are going under planning for the next chapter and hopefully we will manage to make something in December. And those waiting for "A Fresh Start" still have some writers block although I have managed to work on the next chapter with my co-writer, we also hope to post this chapter during December, and to re-write some chapters as well.**

 **I will also be including responds to reviews at the very end of the chapter.**

 **Anyway, back to this story! Enjoy!**

Itachi was currently cleaning some tables at the café, looking like he hasn't slept for a few days. "This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening." He kept muttering to himself while cleaning the tables. While Ayame, Okuma, Saotome and the manager looked at him with concerned looks.

"What's wrong with him?" Okuma asked the perverted girl whom was the leader of SOX.

"… Wish I knew." Ayame replied.

"He has been like this ever since we tried to make those toys." Saotome said as Itachi had been forced to try and make Fuwa create some vibrating sex toys for them. In the end he had to donate some of his white soldiers for her research, Anna accidently mistook one of the vibrating eggs as a gift from Itachi, which caused some problems down the road.

"Calculate this correctly, incident occurred a few weeks ago, morning sickness a few days ago… It couldn't be…" Itachi muttered with an emotionless calculative, tired and exhausted expression, while his eyes were twitching. It looked like he was about to go insane. As it seems Anna, whom he had relations with after she violated him, seems to have had some morning sickness a few days ago. He has avoided her to the best of his abilities ever since that day, Whether or not she still had morning sickness was unknown to him, and he was too scared to find out if she still did or not.

"He is mumbling about something, although I can't make it out." Ayame said and took a sip from her juice.

"I heard him mentioning morning sickness, perhaps he is ill." The manager said to which got them all thinking about current events.

"He also mentioned incident." Saotome said to which it got the wheels in Ayame's head spinning even more.

"…" A lightbulb then lit in Ayame's head, and it sent shivers down her spine. 'It can't be…' Ayame thought and it was only one way to be sure. "Gee, Anna sure has been acting strange lately." Ayame said it loud enough so that Itachi could hear, and his body froze as a response. "She was sick a few days ago and everything, wonder if she still is?" Ayame continued and Itachi flinched, and fell to his knees. "N-No way…" Ayame began shaking a little as it seemed she was right. And it didn't take long for Okuma and the manager to realize.

"Oh my." The manager uttered.

"I-It can't be…" Okuma uttered with a shocked look.

"What?" Saotome questioned looking at everyone in the room with a raised brow. "What can't be? What's going on?"

"Seems Itachi's little white soldiers has really screwed him over." Ayame rubbed her temple, to which Saotome widened her eyes as Ayame pretty much taught her everything about the birds and the bees, her own special edition anyway.

After everyone made Itachi explain, they were now gathered around the tired Uchiha whom sat on a chair, stressing out. He didn't mind the idea of having a kid, what he did mind was the fact that so far, he has no reason to love Anna, and if this reaches her mother, he will most likely either be thrown in jail or forced to marry Anna. "So, bottom line, last time you spoke to Anna she said she had been sick since morning, and that was a few days ago?" Ayame questioned to which Itachi nodded.

"Well, Anna-senpai hasn't been acting sick in these past couple of days, so maybe she was just sick from something she ate?" Okuma said as that was still a possibility.

"Who knows, Anna rarely gets sick, although she seems to be the type to hide the fact that she is. So, she might still be and haven't told me about it yet." Ayame rubbed her chin while thinking of the possibilities. "And if I confront her, she might deny it, meaning there is only one option. Itachi, you have to ask her yourself." Ayame declared to which Itachi flinched.

"… I don't think I want to…" Itachi replied.

"It's not healthy for you to keep this up, you won't be able to relax until you have confirmed if its true or not. Otherwise you will remain in this fifty-fifty chance situation, and you will have to wait to see if she starts showing or not." Ayame said, and it was true, he couldn't avoid sleeping for that long or he might really go insane, he had to confirm it if it was true or not. Although, he wasn't looking forward to it.

"V-Very well, I will ask her first chance I get." Itachi gulped and stood back up and went back to work.

"Go now." Ayame ordered.

"… Fine." Itachi had a shiver running down his spine, while everyone was ignoring a news report about how some SOX supporters had knocked out an officer and created a gigantic model of female undergarments with female undergarments. What's more after the successful mission of Yatsuka forest, Ayame had joined forces with four other terrorist organizations and shared their stolen goods with their new comrades, whom had shared some of their own collection with them.

The bell rung at the academy, and Itachi was doing his daily patrol around the school. It was about to be lunch time for the students, which means he could risk running into Anna, so Itachi decided to stick to the rooftop for now. "Man, you really are scared of Anna, huh?" Ayame snickered as she had followed Itachi to the rooftop. "Besides, didn't I tell you to clear this mess up?"

"I will, just, not now… not when there are this many people here." Itachi replied as he didn't want to risk anyone finding out about this if Anna actually was pregnant. "Anyway, what is Okuma doing?" Itachi questioned as in front of them were Okuma and the gorilla like man of the student council, Raiki Gouriki. And from the looks of it they were eating lunch together, not that there was anything wrong with that, just that they managed to walk in just in time to hear Gouriki saying that he made that lunch for Okuma.

Ayame looked a little nervous and had a nervous smile as well as sweat running down her forehead, her imagination must be running wild again. "Hey guys… wow I had no idea how close you guys had become, disturbingly so." Ayame muttered the last part.

"Ah, well, I see now that he is actually a pretty nice guy. In fact we are going to be eating lunches together!" Gouriki declared with a friendly smile, while Okuma looked a little pale and had a nervous forced smile on his face, and he looked afraid to know what Ayame was thinking.

"Eating together?! So like, sharing each other's bananas for desert?!" Ayame said with a shocked, yet satisfied look on her face.

"No, we most certainly will not! Don't even go there wierdo!" Okuma scolded Ayame that looked a little disappointed. Itachi let out a sigh when suddenly a scream from the girls changing room was heard. They all rushed down, and Ayame went in to find out what was wrong, while the boys waited outside. And the situation was that the girls undergarments had gone missing.

This called for an emergency meeting in the Student Council, with Itachi as the Decency Squad member in charge of this area. Itachi really didn't want to be there, seeing as Anna was there. Although she looked a little serious as she was about to inform about the situation. "Recently there has been a dramatically rise in underwear theft throughout the city. Ayame what do we know?" Anna turned to her best friend, aka the secret leader of SOX.

"This." Ayame showed a hologram map image of the city through her PM, with certain areas marked with a green dot. "It is presumed that this was orchestrated by terrorists. The victims range from young, old, both male and female. Targets appear to be random as undergarments of all types have been stolen, some while they have even been worn. Our very own students have been among the victims." Ayame briefed the situation.

"I heard the culprits left messages stating that they were siding with SOX. They will pay!" Gouriki stated, to which Itachi raised a brow and sent a quick glance to Ayame, whom had a look that said that "SOX was not involved" was the culprit just an admirer of SOX? Only time would tell.

"I'm afraid that's not all. Lately there have been reports of SOX distributing immoral literature has also increased dramatically." Anna said and Itachi once again sent a glance to Ayame whom had a look of pride, clearly SOX was responsible for that at least. "We here at the Student Council cannot just stand idly by and allow this behavior to continue. We have to strike them with our campus patrolling!" Anna declared, and then turned to Itachi. "We trust that your squad can provide us with assistance to this matter."

"Naturally, Anna." Itachi gave a small polite bow to Anna, whom seemed to look fine, then again, she could just be hiding something. Once everyone had left Itachi made sure he and Anna stayed behind, despite the risks of something happening as they were alone. "A-Anna, may I ask you something?" Itachi asked which caught Anna a little of guard.

"Huh? Why of course mister Itachi." Anna gave him a pure innocent smile, that didn't seem that innocent to Itachi considering the events that has transpired.

"During our last encounter. You were ill, and vomited. I must ask, have you been feeling that sickness anymore recently? Like in the mornings?" Itachi questioned to which Anna blushed slightly, thinking it was sweet how Itachi was worried about her health.

"Oh, don't worry, I went to see the doctor and everything. Turns out it was just something I ate." Anna replied, to which it felt like a major weight was lifted from Itachi's chest as he cheered happily inside his own mind.

"That's a relief…" Itachi sighed looking to be back at a hundred percent. "Very well then, if you will excuse me, I will get my men ready for patrol around campus." Itachi gave Anna a polite bow before exiting the room as quick as possible.

The moment he had gained some distance between himself and the Student Council room, he contacted Ayame. "Everything is fine, seems it was just something she ate." Itachi said through the PM.

" **Well that's good news, lucky for you, your little white soldiers didn't complete the job."** Ayame replied with a snicker, to which Itachi twitched his eyes in annoyance.

"Please don't joke about that…" Itachi uttered in annoyance at Ayame's behavior.

" **Man, you need to loosen up a bit. Chill, you managed to bang a hot chick and not knock her up. Good for you big boy!"** Ayame didn't stop, which caused Itachi to get further annoyed.

"Whatever, I'm hanging up now." Itachi ended the call before Ayame could say anything else that would give him a headache.

 **Meanwhile, in otherworld**

"How nice of you to not make that girl pregnant." One of the spirits said in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, well, it was kind of too early. But one of these days… ohohoho! I can hardly wait!" The second spirit chuckled.

 **Human world**

Itachi met up with his squad of Decency Squad officers. "Listen up, although our objective is to catch anyone acting in an immoral way. Today, our main goal is to capture these undergarment thieves. So, if by chance you happen to see some students viewing immoral material, while chasing one of the undergarment thieves, you are to ignore that student and keep the capture of the undergarment thief a top priority. Once you have captured the thief, you may keep pursuing the students viewing improper material and confiscate them. Is this clear?!" Itachi spoke like a captain in a strict and harsh tone.

""Sir! Yes sir!"" The squad saluted their captain.

"Good, also if you happen to spot any major terrorist characters, like Blue Tundra, you are to contact me immediately and not engage the target alone! Is that clear?!" Itachi said as in case Ayame had to get involved in her Blue Tundra outfit, he could help her avoid capture better.

""Sir! Yes sir!"" The squad chanted in unison and remained in salute stance.

"Good! Spread out!" Itachi commanded and each member of his squad went in different directions, some alone, some in groups of two or three.

"Sir!" One of the higher rank officers in Itachi's squad walked up to him with another officer. "Shall we accompany you as your personal escort?"

"No, that will not be necessary officer. I am capable of dealing with any threat by myself." Itachi said as he couldn't risk anyone watching him closely should any SOX business come up.

"But sir, I insist. The enemy may target you, as you are the squad captain." The officer said, what was this? A war? "Sir, please." The officer bowed his head in respect to his superior.

"I am truly grateful that you are concerned about my safety lieutenant. However, I assure you. Anyone, trained or untrained in combat is no match for me. So, thanks, but I won't be needing your assistant." Itachi assured as the only one he was aware of that matched his strength and physical abilities was Anna.

"V-Very well, sir, we shall resume patrol on the other side of campus." The lieutenant said and left with the other officer.

Itachi walked around on one side of campus, far away from his personal squad. Right now, he was focused on catching these undergarment thieves. He looked around on the school's track team's locker room to see if anyone suspicious was near the area. "So far, nothing has come up. Hn, if I still had my sharingan I would have been able to find anyone hiding nearby. Despite my strong senses, it is difficult getting a location on everyone." Itachi said as he could hear some students inside, he could hear the clapping wings of birds in the trees, see a caterpillar on a leaf. And he could hear someone panting heavily- Wait a minute. Itachi looked behind him to see Anna looking at him with a lustful gaze. 'Oh no…' Itachi thought as he was about to run, when suddenly Anna moved as fast as a snake and wrapped her arms around Itachi.

She held him pinned down to the ground while panting, her face a little flushed red, her eyes looking at him with lust, and the strength of her grip increasing. Anna let out a happy giggle as she pressed her body onto Itachi's. "Anna, I thought you were guarding the dressing room of the tennis club with Gouriki." Itachi paled.

"Oh well, the tennis club finished practice for the day, so I sent mister Gouriki out to look for some non-existing books in the reference room!" Anna replied and tightened her grip further.

"That's… awful…" Itachi uttered feeling a little sad for the teenager gorilla man.

"You are being pretty awful yourself, mister Itachi. I love you so much, yet you avoided me for several days." Anna then licked his ear making Itachi flinch. "Oh why must you toy with my emotions so much, mister Itachi?" Anna stuck her tongue into Itachi's ear making him grunt a little. "And, after you gave that girl a sample of your delicious love! I have desired to taste it myself once more!" Anna declared and lifted Itachi's legs up, and bit of his sipper.

"No, wait! Anna stop!" Itachi said, not in a pleading tone, but in a commanding one, after getting out of the danger zone, there was no way he was going to risk entering it again.

"You can scream all you want! But there is no stopping me now!" Anna declared with a lusting gaze directed at Itachi's still covered male part.

'Okay, that's it!' Itachi thought and quickly tried to find a weak spot for him to exploit to get free of Anna's grip. And the only way available, as Anna was sitting on him, her face turned towards his lower area, while her legs had his arms mostly pinned down, he could still move them enough to reach a certain place. He didn't like it, but he had no choice, he reached his hands up Anna's skirt and groped her butt causing her to moan a little, and get caught off guard enough to loosen her grip, just enough for Itachi to break free and pin Anna down instead.

"Oh my dear Itachi… does this mean you have finally accepted my love?" Anna questioned with a blush and a lusting gaze, to which Itachi sighed.

"Look Anna, you are a nice girl, but you are confusing some feelings with others." Itachi said to which Anna gained a confused look. "What you are feeling towards me is not exactly what society would describe as love. But more like lust."

Despite being uneducated in the topic of improper material, Anna still understood what the meaning of lust was. "No, you are wrong. This feeling is so pure that it must be love."

"Very well, then tell me. Why exactly do you love me?" Itachi asked to which Anna widened her eyes. "So far, I haven't done anything noble enough to deserve your love. And saying that you think I am a kind and a good man isn't a good enough of a reason. Besides acting like a kind and decent person towards you, the only other thing that has happened with you an me that was different from others. Is the fact that we accidentally kissed, which triggered certain events that transpired."

"No, you are wrong… this feeling is to pure to be something like lust… I love you more than anything." Anna replied starting to look a little sad that Itachi was beginning to doubt her.

"Anna, besides my name, skill and occupation, what exactly do you know about me? And what do I know about you? If two people are in love, they need to know a lot about each other, in a very personal meaningful way." Itachi dealt the final blow to which Anna looked confused, and just held her hands up to her temple, trying to think of an answer. "I must ask you to give up on this. Farewell." Itachi said and walked away.

"I won't give up… I won't, I shall prove to you that I truly love you! That way you have to accept my feelings!" Anna declared to which Itachi widened his eyes a bit, he had to admit, her determination was admirable.

"…"

"…"

"Do as you wish." Itachi said and walked away, continuing his patrol around campus, Gouriki then arrived to get Anna to continue their work as members of the Student Council. "Saotome, you can step out now." Itachi said looking towards a bush, were the little girl was making improper sketches of Anna doing things to him.

"You ruined a good work of art, if you had let her continue I would have made yet another master piece of my sweet Anna!" Saotome scolded Itachi, then suddenly she looked serious. "But was saying all that to her really necessary? I mean, like Ayame said she is only like this as a result of her lack of knowledge of certain things."

"Which is why it needed to be said, despite her several advances towards me, that have been both traumatizing and made me question my sanity, I still wish to help her realize these things. If we are successful in our mission, and Anna learns of this, she can grow up to have a healthy relationship with someone one day. Same goes for everyone else. What's more, then Anna will realize the difference between love and lust. Which will make her life much easier in the future." Itachi said as every word was true, despite all of Anna's assaults towards him he still wished to help her.

Later, it was revealed that Ayame and Saotome have been making artistic sexual stories of Okuma and Gouriki, even some of Okuma and Itachi. Itachi looked at the moment at the particular story about him and Okuma, while a nervous Ayame and Saotome stood before him. Itachi looked with a stoic expression, while Okuma was horrified, Itachi then proceeded to burn the material, much to the horror of Ayame and Saotome.

"No! My precious art!" Saotome cried out at the burnt remains of her art work.

" **Captain Uchiha, we have spotted the undergarment thieves! I repeat, we have spotted the undergarment thieves! Requesting your presence, over!"**

"This is Captain Itachi, I shall arrive immediately, keep the suspects apprehended. Over." Itachi said though his PM and rushed with Okuma, Ayame and Saotome to get a look at these underwear thieves.

They arrived in time, to see Anna, Gouriki and some Decency Squad officers tying up people, both male and female, wearing underwear over their faces. "You think you have won?! We will never give in to hypocrites like you!" One of the thieves declared.

""Lick our underwear!"" They all chanted while the students around them looked confused as to what was going on.

"Is this all of them?" Itachi looked slightly surprised that there were over 10 of these thieves.

"Yes sir. We caught them all invading school grounds with undergarments over their faces. Just like Blue Tundra, they are clearly aligned with SOX." Itachi's lieutenant replied.

" **Attention all students! If you are seeing this recording, then it means my comrades have been captured. It's a pleasure to meet you, they call me White Peak, I am the leader of Gathered Fabric."** Up in the glass ceiling, an image of a man covered in a full body armor of white panties, holding a glass of wine with a white pair of panties in them. **"Mm, todays white wine smells delicious. What a delicate taste."** The man said as he took a sip of the wine with the panties.

"Oh great, and what is he, some kind of high-class pervert?" Ayame questioned, as most students looked disgusted same with Okuma.

"He is hijacking one of the prisoners PM's to broadcast this message! Search all of them! Now!" Itachi commanded his squad that quickly went to work.

" **We at Gathered Fabric, are working together with SOX! To defy our repressive government by stealing underwear in the name of justice! Now, stand with us! You will never be shamed again! Join us, and we will create a world that will celebrate and basks in, the great glory of underpants!"** The broadcast ended and down rained panties, causing the prisoners to jump around with lust making it more difficult for the Decency Squad to contain them. This caused the reputation of SOX to plummet down among the student population.

Later, in the café. "This is disgusting and infuriating! Like a huge shot of jizz in the face! Those stupid crotch sniffers claim to be working together with SOX, and protesting the government, when all their doing is going around stealing people's underwear!" Ayame was outraged.

"And that's why everyone has been treating us like bad guys." Saotome said.

"Being labored bad guys is a major problem, right? I mean we're just a bunch of healthy teens whom want to shout dick up in some pussy from the top of our lungs and look at some hot porn. In what world those that make us bad guys?" Ayame questioned.

"You are not helping!" Okuma scolded.

"Well, in this world we are viewed as bad guys for going against the government. Regardless of our intentions, some people believe that what the government says is the right thing, and anything that goes against it is bad." Itachi explained as the situation was mostly black and white.

"But I don't understand what the big deal is, can't we just ignore Gathered Fabric and leave them alone? I mean what have they changed here, like Itachi said we've always been viewed as evil terrorists." Okuma questioned.

"It's not the same, Tanukichi. Ourselves calling ourselves evil against society calling us evil. Is like-" Ayame was holding up a banana with a condom around it, and in her other hand she had covered her fingers in a condom.

"Anyway! What Ayame is trying to say, is that although some people blindly follow society, most can come to realize the corruption from the government and follow us, however if they agree with society we will never be successful in our revolution." Itachi interrupted Ayame's pervy explanation which caused her to pout.

"Argh fine, yeah like Itachi said, at this rate no one will believe us ever again. That is the problem here, which is why we have to eradicate Gathered Fabric as fast as possible." Ayame said.

When the meeting was over, Itachi got a call from the Decency Squad. "What is it?"

" **Sir, we have reports of a little girl with short red pinkish hair in the shape of… well… a male's body part… going around breaking moral laws. We request your assistance in searching for her."**

"Very well, I will keep my eye open. I will report the moment I locate her." Itachi replied and ended the call. 'That's just great, another problem.' Itachi thought with a sigh, as it was already night and he wanted nothing more than getting some sleep. Then all of a sudden, Itachi got yet another call, this time from Ayame.

" **Itachi, we got a short little girl here with red pinkish hair at the shape of a dick head wanting to join our group, that Tanukichi found. She is of the Onigashira family, she is the daughter of Keisuke, her name is Kosuri, and as of this day she is a member of SOX!"** Ayame said and hung up before Itachi could have a chance to respond.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Guess I will go home and get some sleep then." Itachi said with a stoic emotionless expression, as he headed home, while preparing a report to give to the Decency Squad that he couldn't find the girl.

 **That's it for now!**

 **So, Itachi has avoided becoming a daddy, he has managed to confront Anna about her misguided feelings. However, that made her only even more determined to prove her love for him. What will this lead to in the near future of Itachi and Anna? Do they have a future? How will Itachi's encounter with the newest member of SOX be like? Find out next time!**

 **Leave a review!**

 **-Later!**

 **(Responds to reviews)**

 **seant5054: Neither it seems, so far. And I will consider a Prison School crossover.**

 **Ruberforumfree: Well, it's not like he can kill anyone now. But Anna is the only one who can try and do things to him and get away with it, although a person like Fuwa giving the right material could blackmail him again.**

 **Ferno16: I think we all do XD**

 **Vruon: Thanks! And as you can see, the so called "training" is starting, although the question is, will it work? And if it works, how long will it take? What will it take?**

 **NeoNazo356: Thanks, and a shotgun marriage is most likely what Sophia would go for if Anna was pregnant, thank goodness for Itachi she isn't, yet.**

 **Guest: Yeah, it was a difficult time for him.**

 **Guest: LOL! This is why I thought it would be funny to write this, and so far it has been.**

 **Mr. Haziq: Yeah, thankfully it seems the other God was able to prevent the second Gods plan for Itachi and Anna, for now at least. And, hmm, maybe. And well, Itachi is a young man whom doesn't get that many chances to… relive himself of stress and such in that sort of fashion.**

 **AnarkhosRead: LOL! Thanks!**

 **Mariah: I went easy on him… but who knows what the future might bring… oh wait, I do.**

 **Guest: Hmm, I don't know, this story was supposed to be one where Itachi doesn't have any powers at all. And I can't really imagine what kind of situation this world would bring that would cause him to need his powers.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **AnimeA55Kicker: Well, it did, sort off, for now at least.**

 **Geno65: We'll see what the future brings.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Check your information again, because according to the wikia page, the info from the databooks, Itachi's fav sweet was dango.**

 **Guest: Here you go! Sorry for the long wait!**


End file.
